


His Gravity（他的引力）

by tyughb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyughb/pseuds/tyughb
Summary: 哈利和汤姆会告诉你，他们从小学到霍格沃茨都一直在尽量避开对方，一起成为助教后自然也是如此。他们在撒谎。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 26





	1. Part1. 第一印象

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311183) by [Wiegenlied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiegenlied/pseuds/Wiegenlied), [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky). 



**小学:**

哈利以前从来没有和汤姆·里德尔做过同班同学。

他去年还在圣犹大学校读2年级的时候，曾经从隔壁班的其他孩子那里听说过汤姆。他们小声议论着，说那个汤姆是个怪人。不是像哈利一样古怪——他们避开哈利主要是为了避免被达力和他的同伙们追着打——而是真的怪异到吓人的程度。他们说惹恼了汤姆·里德尔，他就会指挥邪恶的毒蛇的鬼魂们攻击你。他们说欺负汤姆的人总是会被他三倍奉还，就连在睡梦中都不得安宁。

因此，哈利在操场上总是尽量避开汤姆。他认为汤姆肯定和达力是一个类型的讨厌鬼，暴力又愚蠢。哈利甚至都不知道汤姆的长相，因为从来没有人和他描述过那个男孩。他想象中的汤姆·里德尔就像一个达力的克隆人，只不过有一双毒蛇一样的眼睛，因为许多关于汤姆的恐怖故事里都提到了蛇。虽然哈利认为小蛇们很可爱，但他并不想在引起汤姆·里德尔的注意后被一群蛇怪追着跑。

他也避开了学校里所有来自伍氏孤儿院的孩子，以免他们被达力当作哈利的同类。他怕达力也将愤怒的拳头挥向他们——哈利不希望其他孩子也遭受和自己一样的痛苦。是的，哈利知道自己不应该和任何人说话。他以前也曾尝试过交朋友，但达力每次都会把他们赶跑。

每次都是。

有时候，哈利真希望自己也是他们中的一员......也住在伍氏孤儿院，而不是和德思礼一家住在一起。那里肯定要比德思礼家好一些吧。不过看着伍氏孤儿院的孩子们瘦弱的身体和担惊受怕的神情，哈利又不那么确定了。说不定孤儿院里也有像达力一样的人——比如那个怪物一般的汤姆·里德尔——在欺负他们。

因此，当哈利在三年级的第一天，发现他终于摆脱了达力(谢天谢地他们终于不在一个班了) ，却和那个臭名昭著的汤姆·里德尔同班时，他不知道自己该作何反应。这是什么恶霸一比一交换服务吗？

但无论如何，眼前的男孩都和他之前想象的汤姆·里德尔大相径庭——这个一头黑发、皮肤苍白的男孩有着一双迷人的灰色眼睛，以及一张让哈利忍不住多看了几眼的英俊脸庞。汤姆·里德尔看起来就像是奇幻小说的主人公，干净整洁，神情冷峻，和其他孩子口中的怪物截然不同。也许那些谣言都是误会，或者只是一种孤立这个男孩的方式，就像达力总是试图孤立哈利一样。也许汤姆和哈利是同一类人——不善交际又孤独。

看着班上其他孩子对汤姆避之唯恐不及的样子，哈利忍不住对另一个男孩萌生了某种亲切感，某种对知己的渴望。也许，只是也许，如果他向对方伸出友谊之手，那个人可能也会回以同样的善意——

但汤姆·里德尔就在此时抬起了头，好像听到了哈利的心声一样。男孩恶狠狠地瞪着哈利，冰冷的视线仿佛地狱的烈火般向他扑来。

还是算了——哈利移开了视线。他不久就意识到了里德尔对其他小孩有多么不屑一顾；他总是用仇视的眼神瞪着大家，在私底下嘲笑他们所有人......哈利知道自己永远不可能和汤姆·里德尔这种人成为朋友。看来那些谣言终究是对的。

**霍格沃茨:**

哈利茫然地站在拥挤的站台上，看了看眼前来来往往的旅客，又抬头看了看9号和10号站台的标牌，试图用意念改变上面的数字——让它们变成他车票上写着的九又四分之三站台。但很可惜，什么也没发生。哈利知道已经有人注意到他了。他们似乎很担忧为什么一个小男孩会一个人推着推车站在这里，甚至有几个人仿佛想要走过来询问他的父母去哪里了(死了)，但哈利脸上紧张的微笑让他们望而却步。

现在就连保安也开始用怀疑的眼光看着他了，虽然主要是因为海德薇。哈利不禁开始考虑自己要不要干脆放弃这里，另外找个地方独自求生。他可以尝试自学魔法（希望他不会把自己炸飞）。总之，他绝对不要回到女贞路去。波特金库里有足够的钱让他找一家旅店或其他什么地方住下，直到他想清楚自己的出路——

一只手猛地抓住他的肩膀向后一扯。哈利踉跄着转过身，正对上一双恼怒的灰蓝色眼睛。“汤姆?”

他没有看错。汤姆·里德尔正皱眉俯视着他——这个男孩在暑假里似乎又比哈利长高了一英寸。他此刻穿着一身黑色的衣服，围着绿色的围巾；他的宠物蛇纳吉尼正趴在他的肩膀上打盹。哈利不愿承认汤姆熟悉的目光让他感觉一下子轻松了许多。也许伍氏孤儿院今天打算组织孩子们去乡下郊游？也许哈利可以和他们一起上车，到了目的地后再研究自己该如何一个人生活下去——

等一下。

哈利眯起了眼睛。“那是......霍格沃茨的校徽吗? ”

他指着汤姆的行李箱问道。

汤姆的表情毫无变化，“没错。”

“那你......你也是要去霍格沃茨吗? ”

“显而易见。不然你以为我是怎么恐吓圣犹大学校里的每一个人的? ”

老实说，哈利一直以为汤姆只是很擅长威胁别人，而艾米和比利都是在夸大其词而已。哈利甚至都没发现他自己会魔法！

“好了别发呆了，我们可不能错过这列火车。走这边，”汤姆开始拖着哈利向前走。另一个男孩只是难以置信地眨着眼睛，甚至都没有心情向对方抗议。

“等等，所以你知道我会魔法? ! ”

汤姆又瞪了他一眼。“你画出来的东西自己会动，哈利——特别是当老师没注意的时候。你当然会魔法了。你曾经把我们老师的头发变成了蓝色。”

好吧......他说得很有道理。

不等哈利思考为什么只有自己没有发现汤姆和他一样会魔法，汤姆就已经拉着他穿过一堵砖墙，来到了九又四分之三站台。

哈利还没来得及好好欣赏一下眼前漂亮的红色火车和站台上穿着各色袍子的人群，就已经被汤姆拉到了列车上的一个包厢里。汤姆俨然一副“这里已经被我征用了”的架势，把他和哈利的行李箱都放到架子上，又把海德薇扔到一边的座位上。海德薇因为他粗暴的对待不悦地叫了两声，但并没有受伤。

汤姆似乎决意忽略哈利的存在。他拿出了厚厚一本关于英国最具影响力的魔法界名人的书，开始阅读。

哈利有些尴尬地盯着汤姆看了一会儿后，决定坐到他对面的座位上，并拿出了他自己的魔药书——之前因为德斯礼家的那些家务，他一直没有机会把这本书看完。

包厢里很安静。同时也很......惬意。如果哈利闭上眼睛，他就可以假装他和汤姆都是......正常的。

假装他们只是最真实的自己。

XXX

在整个旅途中，他和汤姆都没有说过一句话。不过，当一年级被告知他们需要坐船渡湖的时候，他们两个还是默契地坐到了同一条船上。哈利自认为他和汤姆以前从来没有在任何事情上达成过共识，但是当他们看到深沉暮色中灯火辉煌的霍格沃茨，震撼于这座充满了魔法和可能性的宏伟城堡时，他和汤姆都迅速瞥了对方一眼——他们都意识到，这个地方就是他们未来几年的家。

他们没有和其他小孩交谈，只是尽量和对方靠得更近些；在这个新奇的世界里，他们就是彼此唯一熟悉的存在。但哈利知道汤姆正在观察其他学生，试图找出那些具有影响力的人，以及那些容易屈服的人。如果是在平时，哈利会对汤姆的这种想法感到恶心，但是在这个陌生的地方，他选择默默享受汤姆的存在带给自己的慰藉。至少他不是达力，也不是那个势利的马尔福。

“你觉得你会被分去哪个学院? ”似乎所有的新生都在讨论这个话题。他们中的许多人都害怕被分入赫奇帕奇或者斯莱特林。说实话，哈利并不觉得那两个学院有什么问题。野心和忠诚在他看来都是令人钦佩的品质。野心意味着你对自己的未来有所规划，比如哈利就非常想离开德思礼一家。忠诚则意味着你会是一个很好的朋友，这也是哈利的理想之一，并且非常希望其他人能在这一点上认可他。

他多么希望自己能交到一个朋友。

“对我来说，可能性最大的应该是斯莱特林或拉文克劳。”汤姆突然大声说道。 哈利对他眨了眨眼，一时无法判断自己是否应该回话——汤姆这是在跟自己说话吗？从汤姆的眼神来看，显然是的。

“我不太确定自己会去哪里，”哈利承认道。“我不是最有野心的那类，也不是最聪明的那类。”哈利现在对未来最大的野心就是离开德思礼一家，具体步骤包括: a)找一份工作，b)有足够的钱能够自力更生，c)考取独自生活的成年人所必需的各种执照。

汤姆冷哼了一声，“如果你没有放任自己的成绩被你的那个亲戚影响，你的分数会更高的。”

尽管哈利知道汤姆是对的，他还是对另一个男孩皱起了眉头。德思礼一家痛恨哈利在学校里取得任何成绩，因此哈利虽然很喜欢课堂阅读，却从来不会认真做作业。“那也不意味着我有你那么聪明。我敢肯定你绝对能进拉文克劳。”

“你也可以，只要你肯努力。”

“我才不傻，我只是——”哈利很确定汤姆是在羞辱自己，但他还没来得及回嘴，就被麦格教授介绍分院仪式的声音打断了。

再然后，就是一年级进入礼堂的时刻了。

XXX

哈利知道自己不应该这么紧张，这太傻了。但他就是忍不住胡思乱想——会不会这一切都是误会，会不会哈利根本就不是个巫师。哈利不像汤姆。他既不英俊，也没有任何魅力，既不是班上的佼佼者，也算不上强大，甚至连为自己据理力争都做不到。他几乎可以想象到了最后只有自己的名字没有被念到，然后邓布利多教授就会告诉他是他们搞错了，接着哈利就会被送回德思礼家，再也无法从那里逃脱——好疼，等等为什么汤姆要这么用力地用指甲掐他的胳膊！

“汤姆，你搞什么——”

“他们要叫你的名字了，白痴，”汤姆皮笑肉不笑地说。哦，确实。

一听到麦格教授念出了他的名字，哈利就立刻将注意力转移到了她身上。男孩感觉自己微微松了口气。然后，就连哈利自己也不知道为什么，他转头看向了汤姆——也许是为了给对方一个微笑，也许是为了和对方点点头。哈利不确定自己做了什么，只知道当他把手从汤姆的手心里抽开时，他感觉自己就像一艘没有锚的小船被推向了大海。

当分院帽遮住他的眼睛时，哈利最后看到的，就是汤姆专注地凝视着自己的目光。

最终，当帽子把哈利和汤姆分别分到了格兰芬多和斯莱特林时 (你比你想象的还要勇敢，尽管我觉得赫奇帕奇会很适合你——帽子如是说) ，哈利努力不让自己感到失望。

毕竟，他和汤姆本来也算不上多亲密。

**现在:**

哈利走进了梅乐思教授的办公室，这是他担任 DADA 助教的第一天。他按照她的要求抱来了一整箱研究笔记，并在对上汤姆的视线时差点把手中的盒子丢到地上。

“呃...... ”

汤姆只是面无表情地看着他。

“你该不会......也是来当助教的......吧? ”

汤姆没有回答，只是继续俯视着哈利（他还是那么高，这太不公平了！）直到梅乐思教授端着一托盘的咖啡杯欢快地走了进来。“啊，太好了！波特，你已经见到里德尔了吗？我记得你们是同学，以前我在课上总是把你们俩分成一组。总之，我知道我在广告里只写了招聘一位助教，但你们都太合适了，所以我强行让阿不思同意我同时雇佣你们两个了！我希望你们不要介意，人多力量大嘛！以前在DADA课上，你们合作时交上来的作业也总是比你们单独完成的作业质量更高。而且我知道你们是好朋友。”

哈利和汤姆一起看向梅乐思教授，两个人的脸上都带着惊恐和厌恶。

“我们不是朋友，”他们异口同声地说，然后同时扭过头不看对方。

“当然，当然，”梅乐思教授有些好笑地说。“我很确定这就是为什么你们都直呼对方的名字，并且总是很有默契地同时说话。”她把托盘递给他们两个。“喝茶吗? ”


	2. Part2. 万圣节

2- 万圣节

小学:

哈利渐渐发现，汤姆在做坏事时从不张扬。他不像达力那样随心所欲，总是追着其他孩子跑，再用暴力抢走他们的午餐钱。汤姆总是有办法挖掘出一个人内心深处最黑暗的秘密和恐惧，并以此控制对方按自己的意愿行事。

当然，哈利从来没有亲眼目睹过这样的场景，但鉴于他从来没有见到汤姆碰过其他孩子一根手指，他只能推断那些谣言是正确的。汤姆很聪明，总是能够滔滔不绝地讲出许多连七八年级的学生都不知道的知识。哈利几乎能够想象汤姆是如何利用各种高超的技巧击破对手的心理防线，使对方陷入恐惧之中的。不过和达力不同，汤姆不会堕落到对别人使用暴力。

哈利甚至有些崇拜汤姆。如果他也能仅靠几句话就让达力吓得浑身发抖的话......他就再也不用担心那个“哈利狩猎”了。但哈利还是清楚地看到了达力和汤姆的相似之处——他们都喜欢利用自己的优势去欺压别人。在哈利看来，任何让其他孩子感到恐惧的人，以及通过贬低他人来取乐的人，都是人渣。

哈利永远都不想变得和他们一样。

因此，在三年级的头两个月里，哈利躲着汤姆，汤姆躲着所有人，而其他人都因为害怕遭到达力团体的报复而躲着哈利。哈利的校园生活很安静，也很孤独，不过他已经习惯了。独自一人总比被人追着打要好。

XXX

他们的老师西蒙斯小姐对万圣节极其热衷，似乎是因为她回来英国之前在美国住过好几年。她鼓励学生们雕刻自己的南瓜灯，并宣布设计最优秀的人可以赢得一小笔奖金和满满一桶糖果。不用说，他的同学们都鼓足了劲儿，为了做出最好的南瓜灯而互相推搡，争抢着最结实的南瓜和最好用的雕刻工具。西蒙斯小姐只能站在讲台上，无助又懊悔地看着混战的学生们，和洒了一地的南瓜瓤。哈利怀疑她明年不会再举办类似的活动了。

哈利并没有参加战斗。他拿了一个小南瓜，打算在上面刻一条小蛇。蛇的形状相对容易雕刻，而且他真的很喜欢花园里的小蛇，即使他不能和它们说话。他喜欢看它们挤在一起，惬意地在阳光下睡觉的样子。当哈利在佩妮姨妈的花园里干活的时候，他总是把这些蛇幻想成自己的朋友。

再说，做南瓜灯总比一直想着万圣节的事要好......毕竟今天是他父母去世的日子。

汤姆的桌子那边发生了一阵骚动，似乎是艾米和比利想要拿走什么东西，但哈利对此毫无兴趣。估计就是汤姆在威胁他们，让他们把自己的南瓜或者其他什么东西给他吧。哈利知道汤姆痛恨美术。当然他从来没有承认过，但每次他瞪着自己画作的眼神都让哈利差点笑出声来。

当下课铃响起的时候，西蒙斯小姐要求大家把南瓜留在桌子上，然后去操场上自由活动。

“先洗手，然后去外面站成一列！ ”她在学生们冲出教室时喊道。

像往常一样，哈利慢慢地收拾桌子上的东西，尽可能地拖延时间。他越晚到操场上去，就越有机会避开达力团伙的围追堵截。最终，哈利不得不在西蒙斯小姐不耐烦的目光中乖乖走进洗手间，又在里面闲晃了大约五分钟。他一边在心里数着秒数，一边看着洗手间的天花板（也许他今天能把上面的黑点数完？）。过了大概五分钟，哈利听到走廊另一端传来了巡查老师的脚步声，便立刻从洗手间里钻了出来。

他躲避着老师的注意，打算从后门溜到操场上去。但就在他经过教室门口的时候，哈利听到里面传来了南瓜摔在地上的声音，以及两个孩子绝望的哭声。

接下来则是液体落在地上的啪嗒声，以及南瓜被踩碎的吧唧声。这恶心的声音让哈利忍不住瑟缩了一下。他转过头，通过隔窗看到汤姆正站在艾米和比利的桌子旁，脚边是他们的南瓜的残骸。艾米和比利正蜷缩在墙边，眼泪汪汪地看着汤姆。

“喂，离他们远点! ”哈利冲了进来，挡在他们和汤姆之间。

这是汤姆和哈利的第二次对视，因为哈利通常都会尽量避开汤姆的目光。和第一次相比，汤姆此刻的眼神格外凶狠。

“让开，”汤姆冷冷地说，好像哈利根本不值得他浪费时间。

“不，除非你放过他们。”

“你又能做什么呢? ”汤姆歪了歪头。“向西蒙斯小姐告状吗? ”

“我们这边有三个人，而你只有一个人。我不认为你编造的谎言能够对抗我们的证词。”哈利坚定地站在汤姆面前，尽管他现在最想做的就是转身逃开。不过和达力相比，汤姆对他来说确实没有那么可怕。

男孩的笑声让哈利心里发毛。“那么我想，比利今天必须要和他的小兔子说再见了......”

在哈利身后，比利大声喊了起来。“不，求求你不要! 波特，你快闭嘴! ”

哈利的肩膀抖了一下。他忘记了艾米和比利必须和汤姆一起生活——他们无法承受反抗汤姆的后果。

“那就放他们走，我保证不会向任何人提起这件事，”哈利决定道。

汤姆嘲讽地扬了扬眉毛，“哦? 那你可真是个大圣人，哈利。”

“总之比你好，”哈利低声咕哝着，“亏我还以为你不会做这么卑劣的事呢。”

汤姆有些惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，原本残暴的表情泛起一丝涟漪。“什么? ”

“你通常会把事情干得更漂亮，更隐蔽。这种低级行为，”哈利指了指地上的南瓜残骸说道，“不是你的风格。”

汤姆的嘴角微微下垂，脸上满是困惑，这让他瞬间看起来就像一个普通的孩子一样——哈利不禁感到心里一阵绞痛。但是他决不会同情像汤姆这样的恶霸，所以他只是拉起艾米和比利的手，带着他们离开了教室。他可以把自己的南瓜给他们中的一个，哈利不在乎自己的分数是否会因此下降——反正德思礼一家肯定会很开心的......

他的身后传来了汤姆的声音。那是一个简单的问题，缺少了汤姆惯常的嘲讽语气。“那你怎么知道艾米和比利就值得你同情呢？你怎么知道他们不会同样让你感到失望呢? ”

哈利的脚步一顿，但还是继续向外走去。

汤姆是个混蛋，就像达力一样。他的话根本不可信。

XXX

艾米和比利一到操场上就大哭起来，哈利不得不放弃自己的自由活动时间，笨拙地试图让他们停下来。以前从来没有人在他面前哭过——达力对佩妮姨妈的假哭并不算数——所以他完全不知道该怎么安慰别人。

“谢谢你救了我们，波特......”比利抽噎着说道。“如果汤姆伤害了我的兔子，我真的不知道该怎么办了。”

被对方紧紧缠住的哈利僵硬地点了点头，不知道该怎么回答。老实说，他现在只希望比利能尽快停止哭泣。他真的很想把自己的胳膊收回来。

“对啊，汤姆就是个怪胎，”艾米同意道。这个熟悉的词汇让哈利不禁瑟缩了一下。“谁知道他会做出什么事来。”

“......嗯，”哈利低声应和道。那只是一个词而已。比利和艾米对那个词的理解肯定和弗农姨父不一样。他们不是故意针对哈利的，不是在说他很奇怪。他们只是想说......汤姆。

但是艾米说话的方式和弗农姨父太像了，而且那个词......哈利感到心里涌出一阵苦涩。他必须知道他们是什么意思。

“你们说的......‘怪胎’是指什么? ”哈利问道，希望他们只是在描述汤姆的恶劣行为。

艾米和比利交换了一下眼神，互相点了点头。他们一起凑到哈利的耳边，轻声说道。“汤姆他......很不对劲。他很奇怪。总是一个人待着，还喜欢和蛇说话，好像它们可以和他聊天似的。而且他周围总是会发生奇怪的事......不正常的事。”

哈利感到一阵彻骨的寒意。怪胎——弗农姨父每天晚上都这么喊他——我不许你在我家里惹事，你这不正常的小崽子！

“什么不正常的事? ”哈利勉强开口道。

“内森发誓说上次他想借走一条汤姆的毯子时，床上突然出现了好多蟑螂，还想往他脸上爬！还有上次大家一起踢球的时候，萨莉一开始可能确实对汤姆有点粗暴，然后她就苦着脸回来了，从此再也没有笑过。今天也是，我们只是想拿走他的剪刀，汤姆就开始说些奇怪的话，描述我们做噩梦时最害怕的事。我们都吓坏了，谁知道他接着就把我们的南瓜扔到地上——”

“那你们的剪刀呢? ”

艾米和比利愣愣地看着他。

“你们的剪刀。你们自己不是也有剪刀吗？”

有那么一会儿，他们什么也没有说，只是瞪大了双眼看着他。然后艾米结结巴巴地辩解起来，“但、但是，汤姆的那把剪刀更好！他的东西总是最好的，哪怕我们每次都把最烂的那份留给他——”

“......所以你的意思是，”哈利平静地打断了她的话。“你们试图拿走他的东西，其他人也偷过他的东西，还在上课时故意推过他。”

艾米和比利紧紧缩成一团。“什么? ! 不，我们只是——”

“‘拿走了’他的剪刀，”哈利重复着达力经常对佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父说的那些关于他的谎话——虽然就算达力说出事实，他们也永远不会站在哈利这边。“是啊，我听到了。而且听起来你们是罪有应得，因为他只是毁掉了你们的南瓜。为什么不承认呢？你们做的事就是偷窃。放开我。”

哈利甩开他们的胳膊，气冲冲地跑到他平时用来躲避达力的角落里，心情复杂地坐了下来。

他太傻了。他怎么能默认是汤姆不对呢？汤姆确实很刻薄......但他也有他自己的苦衷。如果哈利处在汤姆的位置，被人叫做怪胎，孤零零地在孤儿院里生活，没有朋友......还是其他小孩欺侮的目标，他也会变得像汤姆一样吗？至少在德思礼家，哈利并没有任何值得抢走的东西。达力从来都不想碰哈利使用的那些二手货。但是如果哈利真的有了什么珍视的东西，一件只属于哈利的东西，然后被达力抢走了......好吧，哈利不知道自己会做出什么事来。

自由活动时间结束后，哈利对西蒙斯小姐什么也没有说。他也无视了汤姆不时向他投来的探究的目光。

哈利不想主动走到汤姆面前和他道歉，他仍然不喜欢汤姆——即使他或多或少可以稍微理解对方了。

但是他还是把西蒙斯小姐发给每个学生的一小袋巧克力放在了汤姆的桌子上，并附上了一张纸条。

这次是我错怪你了——哈利写道。

他没有署名。

第二天，他的桌子上出现了一个叠好的空糖果袋。哈利相信自己和汤姆的孽缘就这样结束了。

（他错了。）

霍格沃茨:

哈利借故离开了万圣节晚宴；他告诉其他人自己肚子疼，想要回宿舍睡一觉。赫敏和罗恩——他们三个人在开学第一天一起迷路了，并因此成为了朋友——看上去有点担心他，但还是答应会给哈利带一些甜点过去。罗恩是赫奇帕奇的，赫敏则是拉文克劳的，所以哈利打算在晚宴后装作没睡醒，借此避开他们。

他......在万圣节的时候真的不想和任何人说话。在德思礼家，他可以在做家务的时候忘记一切，然后躲到他的橱柜里去。佩妮姨妈那仅存的良心让她总会在这天只给哈利安排一半的工作量，然后哈利会在父母的忌日晚上......一直睡到第二天。他早已学会了不去幻想自己本来可能拥有的生活。

哈利不想被他的室友问起为什么他没有去晚宴，所以他打算先找一间空教室小睡一会儿。无论是看书还是写作业，他今晚都没有那个心情。

哈利微弱的脚步声在空荡荡的走廊里回响着，墙边的火炬照亮了他的影子。当一些肖像开始询问他要去哪里时，男孩加快了步伐。

他只是需要一个可以独处的地方......一个可以向外远眺的地方。自然景色可以稍微帮他从那些黑暗的想法中分散一下注意力。

最终，哈利来到了天文塔。他打算看看城堡外面的湖泊和森林，再坐在窗台上打个盹。

哈利爬上梯子，走进了空荡荡的教室。他经过摆放整齐的望远镜和行星模型，走向他在心里预定好的位置，却在中途停了下来——那里已经被人捷足先登了。

汤姆·里德尔正坐在窗台上，一只手搭在弓起的膝盖上，神情专注地俯视着外面的世界。他和在DADA课堂上被迫和哈利组队时的样子看起来不太一样。也说不上放松，但是......很惬意。汤姆周身的压力，以及他的野心、他的伪装，此刻似乎都没有平时那么沉重了。

哈利不知道自己应该如何面对这个情景。

但他还没来得及作出反应，另一个男孩就已经扭头看了过来。

汤姆扬起了一边的眉毛，脸上却看不出任何感情。“哈利，”他简单地招呼道。

“......汤姆。”

他们都目不转睛地看着对方。

他们的关系并不太友好，但也不像哈利和马尔福之间那么糟糕。汤姆和哈利总是忽略对方的存在，除了在DADA课上——梅乐思教授喜欢把格兰芬多和斯莱特林的学生配在一起，强迫他们合作。在DADA课上，哈利和汤姆会尽量保持应有的礼貌，不过哈利绝对不会承认他很欣赏汤姆在解析魔法时展现出的洞察力，也不会承认他很喜欢汤姆发明咒语时惊人的创造力。

不，如果有人问起哈利对汤姆的感觉......他会说他不喜欢对方。汤姆在霍格沃茨的所有人面前总是那么......优雅从容，富有魅力，这让哈利非常烦躁。他想撕下对方的面具，让大家明白汤姆就是个小心眼的混蛋。最糟糕的是，每当汤姆和哈利在一起的时候，他就会自动把那张面具摘下来。在哈利面前，汤姆说话总是毫不留情；他的冷嘲热讽让人感觉火冒三丈。哈利有时甚至有些怀念过去的日子——说好的“互相无视”呢？

“你没有去晚宴，”汤姆说道。

“你也没有，”哈利眯起了眼睛。

汤姆耸了耸肩。他们两人谁也没有移开目光。

“听着，”哈利有些恼火地说，“我现在没有心情和你吵架。我只是需要一个安静的地方，让我可以远离其他人呆一会儿，所以我们可以到此为止吗? ”

汤姆眨了眨眼睛。“那里也可以坐，”他指了指窗台的另一边。

哈利一脸疑惑地看着他。

“我不会再问第二遍，”汤姆微微皱起了眉头，“如果你想走，那就离开。”

但你难道不是想一个人呆着吗? 哈利几乎就要问出这个问题了，但......他什么也说不出来。

在今天，哈利的父母去世了，死在他们追捕的黑巫师的手上。他们的死甚至毫无意义，因为傲罗们到最后也没有抓到那个人。在今天，哈利厌倦了孤独，也厌倦了人群。在今天，哈利发现汤姆也有同样的感受，尽管他不知道为什么。

于是他轻轻地坐到窗台边上，什么也没有说。

他们都是一个人，但至少在今夜，他们并不孤独。

XXX

当哈利醒来时，他正趴在窗台边上，面前放着一块包好的糖浆馅饼。

哈利咬了一口——馅饼已经凉了......但依然很甜。

现在:

“认真的吗，孩子们？伏击一位老师? ”哈利低声咕哝着。他此刻被困在男生盥洗室里，面前是一只巨怪。

老实说，他应该预料到那些斯莱特林学生会这么做的。

他和汤姆已经尽最大努力在学生们面前展现积极的工作氛围了。他们一起制定评分方案和课程计划，为梅乐思教授提供帮助，并在周末设立额外的课外辅导时段。但背地里，他们一直在争夺被哈利称为“史上最佳DADA助教——之类的”的头衔。如果哈利在六点钟开始进行辅导，汤姆也会在同一时间为学生提供帮助。如果哈利这边来了20个人，汤姆就会想办法拉22个人过去。如果哈利请梅乐思教授喝咖啡，汤姆就会亲手为她泡一杯咖啡，然后在教授称赞他的手艺时得意洋洋地看着哈利。

这让哈利非常不爽，也让他更加努力地想要成为一个更好的助教。

他在教学实践和学习指导方面投入的精力，比他过去七年在霍格沃茨上课时投入的还要多。

当然，他和汤姆的努力(以及秘密竞赛)并没有逃过学生们的眼睛......特别是一些敏锐的斯莱特林和拉文克劳。那些有商业头脑的拉文克劳已经趁机开始组织投票和下注了，而且为了获取最大的利润，他们的口风很紧，对现在的投票结果绝口不提。一些精明的斯莱特林则开始用行动表示他们对汤姆的支持。

至于那些冲动的斯莱特林？嗯......他们编造了一个关于有人在万圣节晚上偷偷躲在男生盥洗室里哭泣的谎言，并在把哈利引过来以后，把他和一只巨怪关在了一起。因为哈利显然威胁到了汤姆的名誉......什么的。

老实说，分院帽真应该搞个以愚蠢为主要特点的第五大学院，然后把这些笨蛋都分过去——因为这个计划实在是漏洞百出。哈利是个成年人，最擅长的就是黑魔法防御术。难道他们以为他会像个一年级新生一样吓晕过去吗？

哈利轻松捆住了巨怪，又用了几个他知道的最强大的咒语把它彻底打晕。就在他送走了自己的守护神，让它向邓布利多校长报告当前的情况时，汤姆砰地一声撞开了厕所的大门。他一向完美的发型此刻蓬乱不堪，连身上的袍子看上去都乱糟糟的。

“哈利! ”汤姆毫不犹豫地走了过来。他双手扶住哈利的肩膀，仔细检查着他的身体。“你没事吧？那东西伤到你了吗? ! ”

“啥? ”哈利还没来得及回答，汤姆就一脸赞许地对着躺在地上的巨怪点了点头。“等等，你怎么知道我在这儿? ”

“我的那些......学生，”汤姆冷哼了一声，“相当健谈。我已经把他们送给校长处理了，如果邓布利多不愿给予他们适当的惩罚，那就由我来。”

“听着，你不用把事情搞得那么大。我已经解决了，而且我一点事也没有。就算你惩罚他们，你也不会因此得到更多的印象分。而且如果那些斯莱特林以为你是在偏袒我的话，他们就不会再为你投票了，那你就有可能会输掉和我的比赛。”

汤姆瞪着他，仿佛哈利的这番话对他来说是一种侮辱。“如果唯一值得我认真对待的对手被陷害了，那比赛又有什么意义呢? ”

“哦，”哈利眨了眨眼，对汤姆出乎意料的赞美感到有些不知所措。

“别那么惊讶。你知道我之所以同意和你在DADA课上合作，就是因为你在这个科目上总是能做出最优秀的成果。如果我不想和你分成一组，我早就说服梅乐思教授让我和其他人组队了。”

“哦......”哈利又重复了一遍。他甚至怀疑自己已经被那些惹出这些事的斯莱特林学生传染了名为愚蠢的病毒，因为他完全不知道自己该说什么。“谢谢。”

汤姆哼了一声。“你要是真的想感谢我，下次就别再落入这种斯莱特林式的陷阱。我还以为你会更聪明一点。”

“喂！事先声明，这完全是因为他们说有人躲在这里哭！我们的职责就是保护学生。我只是没想到他们居然有胆量把一只巨怪扔给我！说实话，我到现在也想不通他们是怎么把这只巨怪带进学校的。也许我应该为他们的走私课成绩打个O。”

“下次叫上我。我和你一起去。”

“我不是说了吗，我能解决。看? ”哈利指着那只被捆住的巨怪说道。“我已经解决了！现在，我们要做的就是把这只巨怪送到海格的小屋里，他会处理的。”

“你确定? 送给他一头野兽，让他再搞点乱子出来? ”

“海格在神奇生物方面很有天赋，你是知道的。你只是不愿意承认你讨厌他的宠物蜘蛛。”

“我以前就和你说过，讨厌那个东西的是纳吉尼，不是我。”

“那你就更没有理由不帮我把这个巨怪运到外面去了。这还能让我们有个借口避开晚宴，来吧。”

汤姆翻了个白眼。他对着哈利张开手，仿佛是在等待什么。

“你认真的吗? ”哈利差点克制不住脸上的笑意。

汤姆只是皱眉看着他。

哈利从口袋里轻轻拿出一小袋巧克力，递了过去。作为交换，汤姆也递给他一块包好的糖浆馅饼——就像他们每年万圣节都会做的那样。

交换完毕后，他们举起魔杖，一起把巨怪送出了走廊。

这是哈利第一次没有在万圣节时想起他的父母。


	3. Part3. 圣诞节

3- 圣诞节

小学:

“那么，大家是不是都很期待今年的圣诞节呢? ”当一天的课程结束时，西蒙斯小姐满面假笑地问道，声音中隐隐透露出些许的不耐烦。

班上的每个人都举起了手，除了哈利和汤姆——他们都坐在最后一排，因此并没有引起其他人的注意。哈利微微别过头，避开了老师的视线，也因此迎上了汤姆专注的目光。

哈利不禁松了口气——看来不仅是他，也有别人厌恶圣诞节，甚至可能像他一样畏惧这个节日。哈利在德思礼家度过的圣诞节从来称不上愉快，他怀疑伍氏孤儿院的圣诞节也好不到哪里去，尽管其他来自那里的小孩此刻都在兴奋地聊着天。不知道汤姆有没有收到过圣诞礼物？或者他也像哈利一样总是收到一些没人要的东西，比如几根回形针、一张皱巴巴的一英镑钞票、一双旧袜子，而且还不能吃晚餐？

但哈利不会去问他。哈利讨厌听别人谈论关于圣诞节的事——他毫不怀疑汤姆也是如此。

所以他只是向汤姆点点头，然后装出一副和其他人一样兴奋的样子。

XXX

放学后，当哈利站在学校门口，等着弗农姨父来接他和达力的时候，他注意到汤姆也在大门附近徘徊。

哈利犹豫了一下。

他和汤姆平时基本不怎么说话。有时候西蒙斯小姐会把他们分在一组，因为其他人都不想和他们两个呆在一起。汤姆很聪明，是一个有些极端的完美主义者，而且在对待其他孤儿院的孩子时仍然很残酷。但他不再瞪着哈利了。事实上，哈利注意到他现在经常目不转睛地盯着自己看，似乎在怀疑些什么。

不过哈利并没有精力去探究汤姆的意图。毕竟，达力看上去仍然不打算放过任何和哈利扯上关系的人。

但汤姆确实是一个很好的学业上的伙伴。至少他从来不会像其他孩子那样让哈利感到难堪。

当弗农姨父的车终于出现在停车场时，哈利和达力一起向门外走去。在经过汤姆的时候，哈利鼓起全身的勇气，轻声对他说了一句“明年见”，而不是像其他人那样敷衍一句“节日快乐”。

他没有回头，因此也没有看到汤姆突然睁大的双眼。如果哈利看到了，他可能会向对方露出一个微笑吧。

霍格沃茨:

哈利知道汤姆寒假时会留在霍格沃茨。他甚至都不必开口询问对方，因为汤姆和他都是为同一个理由留下来的。

他们都是无人在乎的孤儿，而且那些和他们一起生活的人也知道这一点。

自从万圣节以来，哈利和汤姆似乎达成了某种奇妙的休战协议。他们会在DADA课上容忍对方的存在，甚至还会在做作业时互相帮助——当然，这仅仅是因为梅乐思教授喜欢把他们分成一组。哈利并不赞成汤姆对其他斯莱特林学生的威慑，不过只要他没有做出太出格的事，哈利就不会加以干涉。同时，汤姆也不喜欢哈利和罗恩、赫敏之间的友谊，但只要哈利不在汤姆面前提起他们，他就不会把他们视作敌人。

他和汤姆互相憎恨——哈利告诉他的朋友们——但他们也互相尊重。

罗恩立刻就相信了哈利的话，但赫敏听到后总是摇着头，喃喃地说: “如果你一定要这么认为的话，哈利，”仿佛是在安抚一个仍然坚信世界上存在着圣诞老人的孩子。老实说，哈利不确定自己是否被冒犯了。

总之，在那个寒假，当哈利看到汤姆提前悄悄离开了圣诞晚宴时(走前还不忘向戴着各种稀奇古怪的帽子、在焰火声中互相问候的教授们投去厌恶的一瞥），哈利也一起溜了出去。

他们事先并没有任何约定，却还是在天文塔不期而遇。哈利这次带来了两杯热可可。他在自己平时的位置坐下，将其中一杯递给旁边的汤姆。

汤姆伸手接过杯子，两人的手指不经意间碰到了一起。但他什么都没有说，只是把目光从哈利身上移开，转而看向窗外——看向夜色中的冬日仙境。

他们没有互道“圣诞快乐”，但他们坐得更近了一些——当然，仅仅是为了驱赶寒冷。

现在:

哈利和汤姆紧紧靠在一起，坐在图书馆里他们常坐的位置上(为了鼓励学生们主动向他们寻求帮助) ，批改着试卷和一份份明显是在敷衍了事的作业。如果哈利再看到一篇仅仅是为了凑满整页纸而废话连篇的作业，他绝对要拿羽毛笔把那个学生捅死。去他的教育事业。

从汤姆脸上恼怒的表情来看，他拿到的肯定也是一篇荒诞可笑的论文——估计这个学生要么没有好好标注引用资料的来源，要么根本连列举的事实都是错的。

“我真该给这个白痴不及格，”汤姆低声抱怨道。

“严格来讲，你确实可以。只不过你需要先说服梅乐思。你知道她对学生们总是格外宽容。”

“这个学生说如果他遇到博格特，只要向对方大喊一声‘放松点，然后去死吧，我猜’就可以了。他是觉得这种答案很好笑吗？！这些人都没有一点学习的主动性吗？！这简直就像是在求我们开除他一样。而且这家伙来自一个古老的巫师家族，他根本不应该写出这种荒谬的答案，”汤姆小声对哈利咆哮着，双手不自觉地微微举起，“还有你不要再笑了。为什么你看起来这么高兴？难道你很喜欢批改这些愚蠢的作业吗? ”

“没有，没有，我只是......很钦佩你对他们的关心。”

汤姆皱起了眉头，“我才不关心他们。我关心的是霍格沃茨的名声。”

“好吧，那我很钦佩你的热情，”哈利安抚道，突然又有动力去批改剩下的那几份试卷了。马尔福的弟弟绝对可以得到一个“Acceptable（良好）”，尽管哈利并不想这么做。

“你本来就应该钦佩我，”汤姆洋洋得意地说。“毕竟我是最优秀的助教，你会以我为榜样也是理所应当的。”

“哦，看在梅林的份上，我和你一样是个好助教——”

“——从来没有说你不是，只是我比你更好——”

“不过如果你一直用那么严格的标准来恐吓一年级新生的话，你永远都不可能成为‘最优秀的助教’。我告诉过你很多次了，对他们要温柔一点——”

“那是你的任务，”汤姆低声抱怨道。他仍然对哈利在一年级学生间的人气耿耿于怀——就连那些刚入学的斯莱特林学生也更倾向于寻求哈利的帮助。

“所以你看，我们都在各自的领域独树一帜，你就不要再纠结这件事了。毕竟快到圣诞节了。这个节日的重点不就是所谓的‘与人为善’吗。”

“嗯......”汤姆微微眯起了眼睛，“说起来，今年寒假你会留在霍格沃茨吗? ”

哈利正在给哈里姆·夏尔马的试卷打上一个E（超过预期）——他的这篇论文是目前的试卷里最像模像样的。“没，我打算要么缩在公寓的壁炉旁边睡一觉，要么去韦斯莱家吃圣诞晚餐。他们每年都邀请我，但我一直找不到理由过去。纳威也会去，所以也许我们可以一起做些有圣诞节的气氛的事，虽然我不太确定大家一般在这个时候会做什么。”

汤姆的语气突然冷了下来，“哦。”

哈利停下了批改试卷的手，抬头瞥了一眼汤姆紧握的拳头。“怎么了? 又有学生把我们的名字拼错了? ”

“没什么，”汤姆生气地给了一位可怜的赫奇帕奇学生一个T（巨怪）。“只是奇怪你什么时候和韦斯莱还有隆巴顿这么熟了。”

“呃......罗恩一直是除了赫敏以外我最好的朋友......”

“那隆巴顿呢?”

“他是个好人! ”哈利坚持道，尽管他确实有些奇怪纳威在自己面前脸红的频率。他觉得纳威肯定是体质不太好。“而且，我在圣诞节本来也无处可去。还不如去找那些喜欢和我相处的人呢。”

汤姆差点掰断了手中的羽毛笔。“我明白了。那就祝你度过一个愉快的圣诞了。这是一个愚蠢的节日，但显然你非常喜欢它。现在，如果你不介意的话，我要回办公室批改作业去了。”

“什么? ! 汤姆、汤姆！我说错什么了吗? ! ”

XXX

哈利不知道是自己的哪句话惹恼了汤姆。在寒假开始前的最后一个星期里，汤姆每天都黑着一张脸；所有学生都被他冷酷的神情和凶狠的目光吓得魂飞魄散。就连那些曾经因为汤姆优雅的举止而被他吸引的学生，现在也都意识到了他生气起来有多么可怕。最糟糕的是，汤姆一直在刻意无视哈利的存在，并拒绝告诉哈利他究竟做错了什么。

一想到汤姆不再用嘲弄的眼神看着自己，也不再和他坐在一起批改作业，哈利就感到一阵烦闷。他知道汤姆的态度不应该对自己有这么大的影响——这太荒谬了。他们甚至也不再为了得到梅乐思的认可而展开各种愚蠢的小比赛了。就连那位DADA教授都跑来问哈利，汤姆最近是不是感觉不舒服。

而且最重要的是......哈利想念那个混蛋。他想念汤姆因为学生作业上的错误而气急败坏的样子。他想念汤姆泡的咖啡——比哈利自己的手艺好很多。他想念他们之间心照不宣的对视，想念那份哈利不知道该如何解释的默契。

没有汤姆在身边，哈利感觉自己就像回到了刚毕业时的状态——漂浮不定，没有野心，也没有梦想。

他痛恨这种感觉，以至于他立刻联络了罗恩和纳威，取消了原来的计划。在他不用再为汤姆的事烦恼之前，在他解决掉和汤姆的问题之前——他无法和他们一起享受圣诞节。

寒假的第一天，哈利昂首阔步地走到汤姆的办公室门前，轻轻敲了敲门。他的怀里抱着一堆羊皮纸，手上还拎着一篮子食物。

一阵沉默过后，汤姆打开了门，满脸不悦地盯着哈利。

“你来干什么? ”他毫不客气地问道，“你不是该收拾行李去找你的韦斯莱和隆巴顿吗? ”

“不，”哈利耸了耸肩，“我把那些都取消了。我刚刚才意识到我还没有写完一月份的教学计划，所以整个假期我都会留在霍格沃茨，把这些任务完成。一起吃吗? ”他举起野餐篮，那里面装满了法式土司、培根、鸡蛋和苹果派。哈利并不介意用食物讨好汤姆，只要这能让他们之间的关系恢复原状。

汤姆微微张着嘴，盯着他看了很长一段时间，脸上带着某种哈利读不懂的表情。哈利有些紧张地看着对方，祈祷汤姆不会拆穿他的谎言——因为他们都知道，哈利在几个月前就写好了一月份的教学计划。

最终，汤姆只是从他手里接过篮子，又向旁边让了一步，让哈利能够进来。“你先坐下吧。我去拿几个盘子过来。”

汤姆的让步，以及他温暖的手掌贴在哈利后背上的触感，让哈利心满意足地放松下来。

他们一边吃着饭，一边讨论着DADA方面的魔法理论，以及学生们这一周以来做过的蠢事。他们的膝盖碰到了对方，但谁也没有在意。

XXX

在圣诞节的早晨，他们两人都没有去礼堂吃饭。像往常一样，他们在天文塔见面，各自都拿着自己喜欢的食物。他们一起在窗台上坐下——哈利带来了他最喜欢的麻瓜幻想小说，汤姆则带来了几份魔法理论的研究材料。

哈利以为他们两个都不会打破这份沉默。他们总是不约而同地在天文塔碰面，仿佛被彼此的引力吸住了一般，但他们从来都不会主动开口说话。

只是今天，汤姆的声音打破了这份宁静。那只是一个简单的问题——“你在读什么? ”，但哈利发现自己完全不知道该怎么回答。

他震惊地盯着汤姆，而汤姆也只是一脸不耐烦地低头看着他，并没有开口催促（哈利简直不知道这算是有耐心还是没耐心）。

当哈利终于从惊讶中恢复过来时，他有些犹豫地开口了。 “呃......一本麻瓜幻想小说。是关于半神的。你......应该不会喜欢这个。这本书里面的魔法都是乱编的。而且讲的是一个12岁的英雄拯救世界的故事。”

汤姆的脸色变得惨白，“你说得对，这听起来绝对是我最讨厌的那类书。”

“是的。但是你看，它很有趣，我也很喜欢它。所以也就这样了。”哈利低下头继续阅读。

一阵沉默。

接着是一声叹息。哈利突然感到汤姆紧挨着自己坐了下来。“那就让我们看看它到底哪里有趣吧。翻回第一页，我们一起朗读。”

哈利目瞪口呆地看着他。“什么，我们？一起吗？”

汤姆毫不退缩地凝视着他，“是的，我们、一起。”

他们又相互瞪视了一会儿。

“听着，”汤姆皱着眉头说道，“我没有别的事情可做，而且我很好奇这本书究竟有多糟糕。一旦我厌倦了它，我保证我会开始大声朗读我的魔法理论书籍——你肯定不想事情变成那样吧。”

“好吧，好吧。这本书是波西·杰克逊系列的，”哈利投降了。他把书放到两个人的大腿上，汤姆温暖的身体紧紧靠在他旁边。“你先来，我负责下一页。”

汤姆单调的声音毫无感情地朗读着平淡的麻瓜散文，哈利则时不时用夸张的语气阅读穿插其中的对白——这本应是一个诡异的场景，哈利却对此感到格外的舒心。


	4. Part4. 新年

4- 新年

小学:

一年中的最后一天对哈利来说是个苦涩的日子，就像他的生日一样——无人为他祝福，也无人和他庆贺。他再一次把自己藏在橱柜里，知道德思礼一家早已忘记了他的存在。

他唯一的倒计时道具是他之前从达力的备用卧室里偷来的旧手表。哈利躺在这个狭小又孤独的空间里，听着表针滴答滴答地走着。这声音仿佛另一个心跳声，意外地令他感到安心——只要哈利闭上双眼，他就可以假装周围令人窒息的墙壁其实是某个爱着他的人给他的拥抱。

但是哈利知道，那样的人根本不存在。

尽管如此，偶尔欺骗自己一下也不是什么坏事，尤其是在手表开始进行今年最后一分钟倒计时的时候。

当旧年的最后一秒钟过去时，哈利忍不住幻想汤姆此刻是否也和自己一样孤单。

XXX

他本来也不会在乎这种事——一月份开学的第一天，哈利盯着汤姆想到。孤儿院至少会在每个孩子生日的时候给他们一些优待吧，可能是一个小小的纸杯蛋糕，也可能是一首生日歌。但一想到汤姆收到的微不足道的礼物也仅仅是出于礼节，其他孩子依然会在那天孤立他、用恐惧的眼神看着他，哈利不禁感觉......更糟糕了。

当他经过汤姆的桌子时，他轻声嘀咕了一句“祝你迟到的生日快乐“。

毕竟，他没有别的东西可以给予对方。

霍格沃茨:

这不是同情，哈利告诉自己，绝对不是。他只是......无法忍受听到教授们用那种怜悯的语调窃窃私语，感叹着那个聪明且才华横溢的“里德尔小男孩”真是太可怜了，居然不得不穿着这种“可鄙又引人侧目的二手长袍”。

哈利以前从来没有这么想对另一个教授施咒过(除了斯内普)。

就算汤姆确实总是穿着旧衣服，那又有什么关系？他总是衣着整洁，一丝不苟，还亲手用魔法改良了那些长袍的剪裁，让它们比一般的袍子看上去更得体。汤姆不应该被人怜悯，那不适合他。

哈利可能确实不喜欢汤姆看不起人的态度，但他更痛恨大人们看不起汤姆的样子。那些成年人从来没有体验过汤姆和哈利的经历。哈利自己也从来没有体验过汤姆的经历。那些大人永远也不会理解。

所以不，这不是同情，哈利在匿名给汤姆寄生日礼物时这样想着（包裹里有七件崭新的长袍，足够汤姆穿一个星期）。这只是为了让世界更公平一点。

现在:

哈利的新年前夜是这样开始的——正当他准备再小睡一会儿的时候，汤姆闯进了他的住处。

汤姆把一份哈利对天发誓绝对不知道来自哪里的匿名礼物猛地塞到他的怀里，直接导致哈利从吊床上掉了下来(他知道躺在那上面对他的背不好，但吊床真的很适合小憩)。

“你为什么总是这样? ”汤姆对他怒目而视。

哈利仍然四仰八叉地躺在地板上，膝盖上放着那份礼物。他不禁脱口而出: “抱歉，你说什么? ”

“这个！这些礼物！我知道在霍格沃茨的时候每一年，每、一、年，都是你送给我的这些袍子。我什么都没说，因为我没有蠢到会拒绝这么有用的东西，也因为直到第七年我才知道这些是你送的。然而，哪怕在我们毕业以后，哪怕我们之间没有任何联系了，你还是会送书和袍子给我。我郑重告诉你，我不需要你的同情。我有自己的收入，我可以养活自己! ”

哈利难以置信地瞪着汤姆。“你是认真的？你真的以为我花那么多时间挑选你喜欢的长袍，仅仅是因为我可怜你? ”

“不然还能是为了什么? ! 我不明白! ”

“汤姆，你是唯一一个可能明白的人！你是......该死的，你是我认识的最聪明的人，即使你总是那么自大，那么残忍！你有权得到这些东西。我不应该成为唯一一个受命运眷顾的孤儿；不应该只有我能享受父母留给我的财产。你有权得到这些，你一直都有这个资格。当然，你现在可以赚钱了，但也许，只是也许，你有没有想过，我就是喜欢送你礼物? ”哈利把包裹塞回汤姆怀里，努力从地上站起来。

他在心里暗自嘀咕着明年只寄一张贺卡算了，却被汤姆一把抓住了手腕。

“干什么? ”哈利愤愤地说。这就是为什么他从来不想让汤姆知道是谁送给他新袍子的。

汤姆张开了嘴，又有些犹豫地合上了。反复几次之后，他终于咬牙切齿地开口了: “你有没有意识到，你是唯一一个每年都如此真诚地祝我生日快乐的人？我只是......为什么? ”

汤姆盯着他的眼神如针尖般锐利，仿佛想要把哈利像只蝴蝶一样钉在墙上。

哈利不知道该如何回答他。

“我不清楚。”

“别和我开玩笑! ”

“我不知道你想要我说什么，汤姆！我只是......我可以看到你，汤姆。我看得到你有多么聪明，多么残忍，多么优秀，但我也看得到你有多么挑剔，多么势利，多么傲慢。我看到你把其他人都推开，因为这样他们就无法伤害你了......我只是......我看到了你，”他迟疑地重复道，“而当我看到你的时候......我可能也看到了一点自己吧，我猜。”

“像我一样孤独”——哈利没有说出这句话，因为他知道汤姆永远也不会承认。

但不知为何，汤姆肯定是听出了他没有说出口的想法，因为他放开了哈利的手。

“我......我得走了。”

哈利绝对没有感到失望。他本来也不知道该期待什么，又怎么会失望呢？

但汤姆并没有真的离开。他继续在门口徘徊了一会儿，小心翼翼地抱着那份包好的礼物——仿佛那里面放着他珍视的宝物一样。

“......新年快乐，哈利，”汤姆低声说道。不知怎的，这句话由汤姆在此刻说出来，让哈利感到某种无法明说的情绪在心里扩大。他听不透汤姆的真意。

哈利忍不住咽了一口唾沫。

“......新年快乐，汤姆。”

“......还有，谢谢你。”

哈利才没有因为震惊而猛地抬起头，正好在汤姆关门的时候看到了男孩嘴角的微笑。他绝对没有。


	5. Part5.情人节

5-情人节

小学:

情人节是有史以来最糟糕的节日。除了推销巧克力，以及让情侣们在大庭广众之下进行一些恶心的互动以外，哈利完全不明白这个节日的意义在哪里。他讨厌看到佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父蹭来蹭去的样子，看上去既轻浮又做作，但至少在这个日子里，他们不会主动找哈利的麻烦。达利则总是会更过分一些，他会把哈利从同学那里收到的所有卡片都偷走——虽然那些东西本来也算不上什么。大家都必须要给班上的每个同学一张卡片。这些卡片并没有任何意义，只是一个“可爱的互动活动”，既方便老师们在这天偷懒，也可以让学生们产生自己很受欢迎的错觉。

哈利曾经很享受课堂上交换情人节卡片的活动，因为这可以让他获得额外的免费巧克力。但是年复一年，哈利很快就发现这个活动实在是相当乏味，更不用说达利每次都会把他拿到的所有巧克力都抢走。哈利的经验是：先在情人节当天吃掉尽可能多的巧克力，但不要吃太多(吃太多巧克力总是让他很不舒服)，再把剩下的巧克力藏在桌子里，留着以后当零食慢慢吃。虽然在前两年，他和达利还是同班的时候，就算哈利把巧克力藏在教室里也没用——达利总是能想办法把哈利的桌子翻得乱七八糟，再偷走他的东西。但是今年不一样。哈利知道达利有多害怕汤姆，所以他这次绝对不敢再偷偷溜进哈利的教室了。

当西蒙斯小姐要求他们为每个同学制作个性化的卡片时，哈利毫不意外地看到汤姆露出了招牌式的怒容。他确信汤姆不会费心去为每个同学制作一张精美的卡片。这对他来说没有意义。哈利猜想汤姆只会在卡片上写一句“情人节快乐”，旁边再贴点方形纸片或者盖个印章。汤姆不喜欢美术课——这早已是个众所周知的秘密了。

哈利想知道汤姆是否收到过真正的情人节卡片——一张独属于他的、专门为他制作的卡片，而不是这些同学之间因为学校的要求而被迫互相赠送的普通卡片。

哈利的直觉告诉他，汤姆并没有过那样的经历。他从来都只会对着那些来到学校的客人卖乖，只会在那些会送他礼物的成年人面前装可爱。

不知为何，这让哈利感到有点......悲伤。

他不知道是什么驱使他行动的，毕竟哈利很少有画画的冲动，但他开始在卡片上描画一群长着翅膀的蛇。哈利给每一寸鳞片都涂上了颜色，用翠绿色的蜡笔装饰他们的翅膀，并尽可能地将蛇的眼睛画得栩栩如生。卡片上还有一条简单的信息——我钦佩你的才智。哈利没有署名，也没有在卡片上画上几个爱心，或是写上几句煽情的话。那些东西没有意义。这只是一张贺卡，只是一幅哈利用了整整一节课时间才完成的愚蠢的涂鸦。

这也是哈利完成的唯一一张情人节卡片。至于其余的卡片，他打算找个时间贴上几颗心，再写上一行简单的“情人节快乐”字样应付过去。

在情人节当天，老师嘱咐他们把卡片放进彼此的“信箱”里。他特意趁着汤姆走神的时候把自己的卡片塞了进去。

哈利从来没有注意到自己画在纸上的蛇不知何时已经活了过来，惬意地在卡片上爬行着，舒展自己的翅膀。他也始终没有弄懂为什么汤姆一看到他的卡片，就惊讶地睁大了双眼，甚至带着某种近乎敬畏的神情用手指描摹着卡片上的图画和文字。

但是由于他没有署名，也从来没有让人知道过自己的绘画风格(哈利从来不和别人分享他的画，以免引起德思礼夫妇的注意)，汤姆一直没有问过哈利这幅画是不是他画的——哈利将此视为自己的胜利。

霍格沃茨:

“唉，”哈利弯腰躲进最近的一间废弃教室里，试图避开那些手拿各种情人节卡片、追着学生四处跑的小丘比特。他讨厌这个情况。为什么邓布利多一定要在三年级的时候引进这个奇怪的风俗？明明在前两年，大家不是还都会尴尬地避开所有热恋中的情侣，并私下里嘲笑着所谓的浪漫爱情有多么愚蠢吗？结果现在就连罗恩和赫敏都着了爱情的道——他们一边和其他人打得火热，一边疯狂地吃对方的醋。哈利简直都要被他们两个搞疯了。

每一个哈利试图与之交谈的男孩——包括罗恩——都毫不避讳地诉说着自己对女生的幻想，这让哈利感到非常恶心。他们谈论女人的方式让哈利想立刻跳进海里，让海水冲走他脑海中那些可怕的想象。

更糟糕的是，女孩们——那些哈利毫不熟悉、也毫无兴趣的女孩们——同样注意到了哈利。她们在走廊里不断挑逗他，还在他的食物里偷偷加入爱情魔药。哈利现在不敢吃任何没有经过咒语检测过的食物。除了卢娜和赫敏，任何女孩的靠近都让他心里发毛。

如果再让哈利听到一首用油腻的形容词赞美他的眼睛的歌曲，他绝对会吐在最近的一只丘比特身上。

男孩身后传来了纸张摩擦的声音。哈利转过身，发现教室的第一排已经完全被汤姆占据了——他的羊皮纸和课本整齐地铺满了整个桌面。

汤姆对他皱起了眉头，“你的那些追求者没有跟过来吗?”

“什么，当然没有!”哈利厌恶地皱了皱鼻子。“我就是为了避开她们才躲进来的。我只是需要一个安静的地方用来学习。或者画画。”

“......你真的不希望获得她们的关注?”

“就像我刚才说的，我来这里就是为了躲开她们。为什么青春期的人都会变成那个样子？我们也会吗？我不想变成那样——满脑子都是......都是......”

汤姆面无表情地盯着他。“爱情?”

“呃，是的。我的意思是，我对爱情这个概念本身并不介意，但我讨厌那些......肌肤相亲，还有我宿舍里的男生们津津乐道的那些恶心事。”哈利打了一个寒战。“抱歉。我知道你可能不太想听到这些......”汤姆现在肯定会认为他太幼稚了......

“不，我完全不介意。”汤姆放下羽毛笔，一脸坦诚地看着哈利。“我自己也不认为和别人进行身体接触有什么特别的吸引力。在我看来，那种举动很......野蛮。老套，而且毫无意义。”

哈利不可置信地盯着汤姆。“你......你真的这么想吗?”

汤姆看上去有点忐忑，但还是点了点头。

哈利又在门口站了一会儿，享受着对方的话语带给他的宽慰和安心。“哦，太好了，”他靠在门上感叹道。“终于有人懂我了！赫敏总是说等我长大了就会明白了，但我真的怀疑，也许我永远都不会明白?”

汤姆翻了个白眼。“明不明白这件事有什么意义吗？那些人都是白痴。你是否愿意在长大后......沉溺于身体上的亲密关系......完全取决于你自己。但至少此刻，我同意你的观点。这个节日，这种对亲密接触的需求，全都是在浪费人生。毕竟，我们在业余时间里还有更重要的事情要做。”

“是啊......”哈利同意道，很开心自己找到了一个不愿把爱情当作谈话主题的交流对象。“我们都有很多事要做。”

接下来是一阵令人愉快的沉默——甚至比汤姆和哈利在心照不宣中，共同度过的圣诞节和万圣节还要令人心情舒畅。

“你.....介意我留在这里画几幅画吗?”

汤姆挪开了自己旁边的东西，点头示意哈利坐下。

他们就这样坐在一起（汤姆在学习，而哈利在画画），度过了剩下的情人节。当哈利在海德薇身边画好了一条熟睡的蛇，抬起头准备休息一下时，他看到汤姆正在认真地研究这幅画。

“......我知道，我知道，我画得.....不是很好，”哈利有些尴尬地笑了几声。像往常一样，他画出来的东西开始在纸面上移动，仿佛它们真的在呼吸，真的在睡觉。

“......你后来不再给我寄画了，”汤姆平静地说，没有抬头看他。

哈利握着画笔的手僵住了。“我......以为你不会再想要它们了。”自从他们来到了霍格沃茨，哈利就不再给汤姆寄自己的情人节涂鸦了。

“......它们是很好的书签。”汤姆低声说道。

某种无法言说的感情在哈利心中浮现。他感觉喉咙发干，有好一会儿说不出话来。

“那......”哈利慢慢把画推向汤姆的手边，“这个送你。为了感谢你......呃......没有在这个情人节表现得像普通人一样奇怪。”

汤姆哼了一声，但还是小心翼翼地接过画。他仔细审视着图上的每一处细节，神情像小学时一样热切而专注。

“我永远不会表现得像普通人一样。”

“嗯，”哈利温柔地赞同道，“我知道。”

汤姆似乎因为他的语气愣了一下。哈利还没来得及再说什么，对方就一言不发地用咒语将桌子上的物品都打包收好，低声咕哝了一句“我得走了。”后，迅速冲出了门外。

哈利留在空无一人的教室，愣愣地看着旁边的座位——不知为何，他似乎又惹得汤姆不高兴了......

现在:

“波特先生，里德尔先生，”自助教课程结束之后，一位顽固的格兰芬多一年级新生——亚可·卡嘉莉小姐就一直跟在他们后面，“你们确定你们真的没有在交往吗? ”

“卡嘉莉小姐，”汤姆用他最灿烂的笑容回应道，“我们已经和你解释过很多遍了——我们最多只能算是同事而已。”

“可是你们的关系真的很好，就像一对好朋友! ”

“我们不是朋友，”汤姆和哈利立刻异口同声地说道。至少在这件事上，他们两个早已达成了共识。

“但是你们也不讨厌对方! ” 亚可一脸不服气地用手指指着他们。“你们之间绝对有什么，我知道的。等着吧，只要我能证明我是对的，我就可以告诉那个神经质的戴安娜她是错的——”

“呃，好吧，那就祝你好运，”哈利漫不经心地说，将女孩推向她的朋友们。不知为何，这些孩子最近都在讨论一种叫做“汤哈(Tomarry）”的东西。真是个奇怪的名词，哈利觉得肯定是自己听错了。“记得好好学习，你可以在课余时间继续和卡文迪什小姐比赛。”

“那家伙才不只是我的对手，她还是我不共戴天的敌人，我迟早——”哈利无视了亚可之后的话，毫不留情地关上了门。亚可是个非常有活力的小女孩，但她的鲁莽和喧闹有时就连哈利都难以招架。

“我真不明白你是怎么应对她的，”汤姆坦白道。

“你看上去也应对得很好啊，”哈利笑着说。

“那只是因为她害怕我。但这个情况也不会持续很久，因为她现在确信我因为你变得‘温和’了。”

哈利翻了个白眼。他们彼此都很清楚，汤姆在哈利面前一点也不“温和”。

“我觉得学生们只是因为情人节而有些兴奋过度而已。你知道的，”一想到那个节日，他们两个都不禁打了一个寒战，“至少他们不是在讨论那方面的话题。”

说到这一点，他们又都不约而同地露出了痛苦的表情。即使哈利和汤姆现在都已经二十多岁了，他们仍然对身体上的亲密行为感到厌恶。哈利的朋友们只是觉得他有点假正经，或者太绅士了。但哈利现在已经明白了——按照麻瓜的说法，他就是所谓的无性恋(Ace)。他怀疑汤姆可能也是，不过除了都对身体接触感到恶心以外，他们两个从未真正谈论过这个话题。

尽管如此，哈利还是希望能和汤姆深入探讨一下这件事。每当他看到其他人亲昵地蹭在一起时，哈利就会想到，如果他也尝试和这些人交往的话.....对方肯定会因为他对身体接触的反感而离开他。这让哈利感觉非常.....孤独。这并不代表哈利不想要爱情，恰恰相反，他迫切地想要找到一个会将他放在心上的人。问题在于.....他完全无法想象自己和任何人建立肉体上的亲密关系。他知道这样的想法很糟糕；或者用汤姆的话来说——有悖逻辑。

也许他永远都只能独自一人生活。

哈利叹了口气，开始帮汤姆收拾教室。从一月份开始，他们就决定一起进行教学，这样他们上课时会更有效率，也可以为自己腾出更多的空闲时间。

汤姆若有所思地看着他的动作。哈利感觉对方似乎有话要和他说，但不待汤姆开口，窗外就传来了微弱的敲击声。一只猫头鹰正礼貌地敲着窗玻璃，爪子上绑着一个颇有分量的包裹。这可怜的小东西看起来快要晕倒了。哈利连忙打开了窗户。

猫头鹰立刻扑进了哈利的怀里。它一边轻轻叫着，一边把腿上的包裹递给他。

那是一束由百合花和黄玫瑰组成的可爱花束，上面还附了一张卡片——

情人节快乐。希望这份礼物能让你展露笑容。我今年打算给每个人送去一束鲜花。

你的朋友，纳威。

这份体贴让哈利不禁露出了一个温柔的微笑。“代我谢谢他，”他对猫头鹰说，“但记得先去猫头鹰棚屋休息一下。等我给你带点吃的东西过去后再出发，好吗? ”

猫头鹰深情地咬了咬他的手指，满怀感激地飞走了。

哈利转过身，发现汤姆正对那束花怒目而视。

“这是谁送的? ”

“.....纳威。这只是他作为朋友送给我的礼物而已。”

“是啊，”汤姆冷冷地哼了一声，“一个朋友，送了你一束玫瑰，在情人节的前一天。”

“不，我们真的只是朋友。纳威最近开始学习麻瓜园艺了。他给每个人都送了花束。”

“那他给每个人都送了玫瑰吗? ”

“汤姆，这些玫瑰是黄色的。它们代表的是友谊。你是不是因为自己没有收到花束所以不高兴了？如果你想要的话，我可以给你几朵玫瑰——”

“我才不想要什么恶心的花！反正它们早晚都会枯萎。如果隆巴顿真的想取悦你，他至少应该准备一份更实用的礼物——”

“好吧。好吧。我看你就是在嫉妒纳威给我准备了这么精美的礼物，”哈利耸了耸肩，准备为这束可爱的花找一个花瓶。汤姆对礼物的态度总是很微妙，特别是对来自哈利的礼物。毕竟每年万圣节时，他们依然在进行那个奇怪的糖果交换仪式。也许汤姆今年更想要一束花，而不是哈利的涂鸦？这倒是有点令人失望——哈利今年可在那幅画上花了不少心血呢。不过没关系。就算哈利不擅长草药学又怎样？他相信自己也可以做出一束完美的花束，绝对不会逊色于纳威的礼物。

“我才没有嫉妒! ”汤姆在他身后咆哮道，“我没有! ”

XXX

第二天，整个霍格沃茨都陷入了爱情的漩涡。哈利不得不拆散了八对在走廊里卿卿我我的情侣(他可怜的眼睛) ，还喝止了十二个试图使用爱情魔药的学生。他本以为自己今年不会再受到来自追求者的挑逗和骚扰了，但事实证明，一个年轻的单身助教在他们眼中，显然是一只不可错过的猎物。几名不同性别的七年级学生一直在追着他跑——这些人似乎听不懂拒绝，也不明白什么叫身份差距。

就在哈利准备逃到医疗翼，恳求庞弗雷夫人给他伪造一张病假条时，汤姆突然出现在走廊里，堵住了他的去路。

“给，”汤姆把一个包装精美的小盒子塞进了哈利手里。

“哎.....？”

“别傻愣愣地看着，把它打开! ”

“好吧，好吧，稍等一下，我现在就打开.....”哈利一边说着一边打开了盒子，却一下子僵住了。

那是一条手镯，银色的链环上挂着一个包裹在琥珀里的玻璃制成的玫瑰吊坠。玫瑰花瓣在不同的光线下呈现出时而鲜红、时而深蓝的半透明色调。只是看着这个手镯，哈利就能感觉到它上面附有许多保护性的探测咒语，而且只要敲敲这个挂坠，它就会告诉哈利现在的时间。这个手镯太过美丽了，美丽到哈利怀疑自己不配拥有它。

“这是.....这是给我的吗? ! ”

汤姆皱起了眉头，“不然还能是给谁的? ”

“我.....我不能接受这个! 这太贵重了，我不能——”

“哈利，”汤姆毫不客气地打断了他。“你每年都会花费无数的金加隆给我买生日礼物。我要你戴上这个该死的手镯，因为这朵玫瑰不会枯萎，也比那些花更实用。不，这不是礼物，这只是......一种责任。”

哈利简直抑制不住自己嘴角的上扬。“一种责任。”

“对.....我们不是朋友。但是你.....你值得收到比花更有意义的礼物。而我的责任就是证明这一点。鉴于我的任务已经完成了，”汤姆转过身去不再看他。“现在，如果你能把你的画给我的话——”

“哦，嗯，我.....稍等一下，”哈利急忙跑开了。糟糕，他没想到汤姆会这么讨厌鲜花。他之前把今年的情人节卡片（上面画了一条蛇和一只猫头鹰一起在天空翱翔）放在了他和汤姆共用的办公室里。

哈利冲进办公室，开始开始寻找他的画——直到他瞥见了汤姆桌子上的文件夹。

通常情况下，哈利绝对不敢动汤姆的任何东西，但是......他认识那个文件夹里夹着的纸张，他认识那些蜡笔的笔触，那些转动着的涂鸦。

这个文件夹里放着的，是从小学开始到现在，哈利送给汤姆的每一幅画。它们都保持着当年的状态，仿佛没有经历过时间的流逝。

哈利感觉嘴里发干。

“......我们不是朋友，”他轻声自语道。

如果真的是这样就好了。如果哈利和汤姆能弄清楚他们之间的关系就好了。也许到那时......哈利的内心就不会这么痛苦了。


	6. Part6. 复活节

6-复活节

小学:

今天，西蒙斯小姐交给所有孩子的任务是寻找复活节彩蛋。整个操场都是供他们尽情探索的地图，到处都藏着名为巧克力的宝藏。

不过，虽然其他孩子都在东奔西走，为了得到最好的彩蛋而互相争斗，哈利却发现自己对此兴趣缺缺。他已经找到一个彩蛋了，这对男孩来说已经足够了——毕竟就算他找到了其他彩蛋，最后也只会被达力抢走而已。当哈利准备躲起来，独自享用自己的彩蛋时，他瞥到汤姆正一个人坐在操场角落里的一棵大树下。

出于好奇，哈利稍微走近了一点。他并不想打扰汤姆，只是想看看对方蹲在那里是在干什么。

他看到了两条小小的花园蛇，都有着漂亮的鳞片和圆溜溜的小眼睛。哈利倒抽了一口气，忍不住又走近了一些。

不巧的是，汤姆就在这时抬起了头，一下子发现了他。哈利僵在原地，准备承受来自对方的冷嘲热讽；但汤姆只是面无表情地盯着他，看上去既不是非常欢迎他，也没有想要拒绝他。哈利思索着自己是不是应该转身离开，但他真的很喜欢蛇。男孩一直都觉得这种细长又凉爽的生物非常可爱——他最喜欢在被佩妮姨妈派去收拾院子的时候抚摸花园里的小蛇了。

哈利走近了一些，压低了声音问道：“我可以摸摸他们吗? ”

另一个男孩眯起眼睛看着他，然后耸了耸肩。

哈利满意地走到汤姆身边坐下，两人的肩膀保持着一种若有若无的距离。他友好地向其中一条蛇伸出手。那条更为细小、鳞片上有着蓝色斑点的蛇伸出舌头，轻轻碰了碰他的手指。男孩忍不住轻声笑了起来。

“你真漂亮! 要是我能告诉你这一点就好了。”

汤姆再次耸了耸肩，对着蛇嘶嘶地说了几句话，又转头看向哈利。“她说她知道。”

哈利有些奇怪为什么汤姆喜欢假装和蛇说话，但又觉得这也没什么不好。“那太好了。”

听到男孩的回答，汤姆似乎放松了一些，又继续嘶声向那两条蛇说了什么。他对每条蛇都那么小心翼翼、那么温柔，看上去甚至有点可爱。哈利发现自己希望汤姆也能向别人展示他的这一面——他绝对会变得很受欢迎的。但是那样一来，他就不会再和哈利说话了......（虽然他本来也不常和我交流.....而且我也不想和他有什么接触——哈利在心里这样告诉自己）

最终，两条蛇分别惬意地蜷曲在汤姆和哈利的大腿上。

XXX

西蒙斯小姐在操场上巡视着，准备过一会儿就把学生们叫回教室。当她在一棵巨大的橡树旁看到了波特和里德尔时，她愣住了。这位年轻的小学老师甚至怀疑自己是不是眼花了。

因为她可以发誓，她看到那个里德尔露出了微笑。

霍格沃茨:

已经没有人会问哈利他放假时是否回家了——他的假期通常都用来在图书馆学习。不过今年是哈利在霍格沃茨的第四年，他决定稍微放纵一下自己，睡个懒觉。赫敏不在学校，所以他可以一直睡到中午......甚至更久......他经常这样消磨时间——当他感到特别孤独的时候，当他想起父母的时候......当他想到还要过多少年他才能逃离德思礼一家的时候......

(如果哈利消失了，真的会有人想念他吗?)

但是下一秒，汤姆就冲进了格兰芬多塔楼，一把将哈利从床上拽了起来——也因此打断了哈利所有的计划和胡思乱想。

“呃......还不到起床的时间......”

“现在已经十点了! ”汤姆一边训斥着，一边帮哈利扣好衬衫的纽扣。

“而且你怎么进来我们宿舍的？ ”

“我只是找人问了一下暗语而已——所谓有钱能使狮子推磨。”

啧，该死的格兰芬多叛徒，虽然哈利不知道对方是谁。

“说到底你为什么一定要拉着我做这个课题？你自己干不行吗......”

汤姆拉起哈利的手，一刻不停地把他拖出了格兰芬多的公共休息室。事已至此，哈利也懒得反抗了。每当他被那些黑暗的念头吞噬，沉迷在思绪中时，汤姆总是能找到办法把他从这种状态中拉出来......哈利不愿意承认自己有多么需要对方......

“我说过了，你必须在场！这是一个很复杂的咒语，需要两个高水平的巫师——”

“所以你觉得我水平很高咯? ”哈利开心地说。

“别得意忘形了。你也就是个及格线以上的水平，只不过现在其他人都不在，所以你必须帮我——”

“能看到一名格兰芬多学生和一名斯莱特林学生相处得如此融洽，这可真是个充满惊喜的复活节啊! ”当他们差点在拐角处撞到邓布利多时，老人并没有生气，只是愉快地看着两个男孩紧紧牵在一起的手。

汤姆和哈利立刻仿佛被烧到一般甩开了对方。

“我们相处得不好，”他们俩同时反驳道。

邓布利多眨了眨眼睛。

“真的不好。”

只不过——哈利想到——我们确实需要对方，不是吗？

现在:

哈利不知道为什么邓布利多会邀请他们两个参加复活节茶话会。哈利知道汤姆讨厌邓布利多，邓布利多也从来没有特别喜欢过汤姆——不过不是像斯内普对哈利那样的厌恶，而是一种不可言说的不赞同。汤姆和哈利都没有想到在走廊里偶遇校长后会被对方邀请一起喝茶，但两人的职业精神不允许他们拒绝老人的提议。

因此，他们三个现在都坐在邓布利多的办公室里，啜饮着甜度极高的柠檬茶。

没有一个人开口——汤姆皱着眉头，哈利一脸无措，邓布利多则微笑着看着他们。

“那么，你们对这几个月的助教生活还满意吗？伽拉忒亚（梅乐思教授）对你们两个都赞不绝口。”

“啊，那就......太好了，”哈利有些尴尬地说；他总是不知道该怎么应对来自邓布利多的赞赏。男孩知道邓布利多曾试图争取过他的监护权，但巫师世界的法律规定小孩必须和他们关系最近的血亲住在一起，无论对方是巫师还是麻瓜。就是那条法律害得他不得不和德思礼一家生活了那么久......而这位老校长从来没有来看过他。邓布利多是一个好人，但不是一个完人......他被内疚和其他情绪控制了行动。

但至少......邓布利多在尝试着挽回。

所以哈利也愿意给他一个机会。

“我仍然在努力学习管教学生的方法。我不想对他们太放纵，但有时也担心自己是不是太严厉了。”哈利承认道。“这很难平衡。”

“我亲爱的孩子，你有一颗善良的心。我相信你的判断。正是因为这种对自己的不确定，你才能更公平地对待学生......甚至比我认识的许多老师都做得更好。”

“怎么说呢，”哈利耸了耸肩，“我知道我还要走很长的路，才可能达到您的水平，教授。或者汤姆的水平。”

邓布利多的微笑似乎有些不自然地僵硬了一下。老人瞥了一眼汤姆。“啊，是的。汤姆。我相信你确实是在公正地对待学生们？我不希望你的偏见，或者对某些事物的喜好，对孩子们产生负面影响。你应该明白——”

汤姆勉强露出了一个微笑，但哈利皱起了眉头——他看到了对方在桌子底下握紧的拳头。

“汤姆是一位出色的老师，”哈利没有多想就开口了。“在这件事上我最有发言权，因为我不得不每天和他一起工作。他对学生们都很公平，总是拿出很多时间教授他们魔法。他对魔法理论的解释也深入浅出，即使是一年级学生也能在他的帮助下听懂那些高深的知识。他从不会因为某个学生来自某个学院而对其冷眼相待。和‘许多老师’不同，他很有职业精神——我从没见过他试图强迫学生接受他的政治观点，或是学习所谓的‘黑魔法’。我知道汤姆目中无人、固执己见又冥顽不化，但一个人只要好好看看他，就会明白他还有很多优点——”

当哈利意识到他是在对自己的顶头上司长篇大论，而且邓布利多正一脸无言以对的样子看着他时，男孩缓缓闭上了嘴。他不记得自己曾见过邓布利多这么震惊的表情，这在某种意义上还......蛮有趣的，但同时也很可怕（因为这可能意味着哈利需要另外再找一份工作了)。

但出乎他的意料，邓布利多脸上的表情变成了懊悔。“我......必须承认你是对的。我......向你道歉，汤姆。我再一次被过去的偏见影响了对你的看法。既然哈利愿意为你的品性提供担保......那么我毫不怀疑你会是一位杰出的老师。”

汤姆并没有回应老人的道歉，相反，他......哈利不明白他为什么要用那样的眼神看着自己？汤姆眼中的感情如此强烈，仿佛哈利给予了他比整个宇宙更有价值的东西——仿佛哈利是在为了他与世界为敌。

“......谢谢。”汤姆低声说道。不知为何，哈利明白这句话不是对邓布利多说的。

而是对他说的。

茶话会一结束，哈利就飞一样地逃走了。他无法面对那双眼睛中的感情。

也无法面对那声珍贵的“谢谢。”


	7. Part7. 暑假

7-暑假

小学:

暑假对哈利来说简直是最难熬的日子——除了打理院子以及偶尔去费格太太家坐一会儿以外，他不得不被困在德思礼家整整两个月。他没有新书可读，没有关心他的朋友，也无法逃避达利的追击。

哈利唯一的娱乐活动就是缩在橱柜里，摆弄那些他偷偷捡回来的、已经被达利玩腻的玩具士兵。如果幸运的话，他偶尔会从达利的房间里偷一些纸，然后用他日益减少的蜡笔在上面涂鸦。到了八月，哈利的每支蜡笔都已经短到快要不能用了，不过这反而让他在利用有限的颜色描绘复杂的图案方面变得非常有创意。

哈利在枕头下面放了一个小日历，每天计算着他还有多少天才能回到学校。是的，上学也很寂寞，但至少他平时不用做多少家务。他喜欢上课，而且只要他按时完成老师的任务，他们也会同意他在课上画画。哈利知道自己的成绩让他们失望了，但他必须保持低调，才能在德思礼家生存下来。和暑假不同，上学至少会让哈利有一些期待。

他不知道汤姆的暑假过得怎么样。汤姆在孤儿院里有其他孩子作伴，而且如果他愿意的话也可以去图书馆。汤姆至少还有......选择的权利，即使他没有朋友。

他不知道汤姆是否想起过他。

(估计没有吧。没有人会想起哈利的。但也许有一天，当哈利攒够了钱可以离开德思礼一家，或者德思礼一家终于把他赶出去的时候......他会遇到一个把他放在心上的人。)

霍格沃茨:

“......让我猜猜，”当哈利脚步沉重地从邓布利多的办公室里出来，仿佛是要去参加他自己的葬礼时，汤姆冷冷地说，“我们可敬的校长拒绝了你暑假想留在霍格沃茨的请求。”

“嗯。”哈利都不用问汤姆是怎么知道的。“你也是? ”

汤姆冷哼了一声，“没错。”

两个人无声地对视了一下，便一起向他们一贯的避风港——天文塔走去，甚至都懒得维持表面上的敌对关系了。

“......他说根据法律规定，霍格沃茨在暑期不能接收学生，即使他们一直表现良好。”哈利嘟囔着，一脚踢开旁边的一个箱子。

“他是魔法世界最强大的巫师之一，我相信他肯定能够想办法通融一下。他只是不在乎而已，”汤姆嘲讽地笑了笑。“我们已经十五岁了，完全有能力在一座魔法城堡里自己生活，而且这里还有家养小精灵和肖像可以盯着我们，防止我们搞出什么乱子来。邓布利多就是不想惹麻烦而已。说到底，根本没有人会在乎像我们这样的人。”

哈利想反驳这不是真的。他知道邓布利多在乎他们......但是这种关心是受到巫师法律的限制的。邓布利多对哈利和汤姆的关照不足以让他为他们破例。他太过关注每一个学生了，以至于根本无法给予他们中的任何一个人特殊优待。有时哈利甚至希望邓布利多是个冷酷的人，这样他就可以像汤姆一样讨厌这位老校长了。

“我会在乎的，”哈利承诺道。

靠在窗边的汤姆愣住了。哈利看着夕阳的余晖洒落在他身上，将男孩的头发染成了金红色；这让汤姆看起来仿佛是踏窗而来的太阳的使者。

“等我长大了......我想成为一名老师。我喜欢帮孩子们在学校里找到家的感觉，就像霍格沃茨带给我的感觉一样。如果有一个像我们这样的学生，同样需要切实的帮助，同样渴求有一个成年人能为他站出来，因为没有其他人愿意帮他......那么我会为他站出来。我绝对不会放他独自一个人。”

汤姆低头看着他；因为逆光的缘故，哈利看不清对方脸上的表情。“即使那是违法的? ”

“即使那是违法的。”

“即使你会因此丢掉工作? ”

“如果那是我应该做的，那么即使我会因此失去工作，我也不会让步。”哈利发誓道。他不会让其他孤儿承受像他和汤姆一样的痛苦。

汤姆什么也没有说；他脸上的表情依然掩盖在阴影中。但一阵沉默过后，哈利看到汤姆缓缓露出了一个微笑。

“那么我们可以看看究竟是谁对霍格沃茨的未来影响更大。因为我当然也会在这里教育和指导下一代学生。”

哈利呆住了。“什么? 但是......那是我提出的主意! ”

“而我，在完全不受你的影响的情况下，也有了同样的想法。”

“哦，天哪，那我们岂不是要变成同事了? ! 你就这么恨我吗? ! ”

“没有我的话，你会迷路的，”汤姆翻了个白眼。他调整了一下姿势，好让自己能看到窗户外面的世界。哈利突然意识到，他从来没有见过汤姆这样放松、这样......满足的样子。

“也许吧......”哈利用汤姆听不到的音量小声说道。“但你不是也一样需要我吗。”

汤姆没有赞同他的话......但也没有否认。

他们两个一起在窗边坐了很长时间，直到太阳彻底消失了踪迹。

XXX

到了离开霍格沃茨的时候，他们彼此之间什么也没有说，只是分别和自己的小团体一起下了火车。

那年暑假，哈利最想要的就是一支羽毛笔。他第一次想写信给汤姆，问问他的暑假过得怎么样。

但他没有。

(他告诉自己，这是因为德思礼一家不允许他把海德薇从笼子里偷偷放出来，也是因为他为了海德薇的安全让她在陋居住了几个星期。)

(但也许，哈利只是不敢独自面对某些感情。也许他也同样躲在自己制订的规则后面。)

(但是汤姆也没有给他写信。)

(哈利早就知道会是这样。)

现在:

“今年夏天你要给我写信，我也会给你写信，”汤姆在学期的最后一天宣布道。此时他们正一起向学生们挥手，目送他们离开。

哈利惊讶地转过头。“什么，但是......为什么? ”

汤姆只是平静地看着他。“为了沟通一些事，比如下学期的教学计划？”

“哦......对......当然......”不然汤姆还能给他写什么呢? 哈利没有感到失望......绝对没有。

汤姆叹了口气。“以及......我可能还想......和你再借一本......波西·杰克逊的书......以便继续我的研究。”

哈利目瞪口呆地看着他。

“......我想知道麻瓜是如何解读希腊神话的。”

哈利的脸上慢慢露出了笑容。“好的。当然可以。嗯，其实我也想从你那里借一些课本......你提到过你有一本不错的魔药理论书，可以把魔药和符文结合在一起? ”

汤姆挺直了身子。“是的。我们可以用飞路网来交换书籍。你的地址是什么? ”

当哈利告诉汤姆自己的住址时，他感觉心脏都要飘起来了。当然，这只是因为紧张而已。这很正常。非常正常。哈利经常把他的飞路网地址告诉朋友们。是的，朋友们。只不过汤姆......不是朋友。但他也不是敌人，所以这样就好。

这样就好。

XXX

“你必须把这本书读给我听，”汤姆优雅地从壁炉里走了出来——哈利此刻正在尝试给做好的纸杯蛋糕加上糖霜。该死，他画歪了。在汤姆不以为然的目光中，哈利干脆自暴自弃地将蛋糕整个塞到嘴里。

“哦! ”哈利咽下最后一口蛋糕后说道。“波西·杰克逊系列最新的那本书？但这本真的很好看，你不用几个小时就能读完。我见过你一口气看完三本 DADA 的书，只用了不到......一天？”

“这本书太过平铺直叙，简直糟糕透了，”汤姆跟着哈利走向水池——哈利正在那里洗手。“我的眼睛再也看不下去了。”

“可是我们一起读的时候，你看上去什么问题都没有。”

“没错，”汤姆一字一顿地说，仿佛在教一个蹒跚学步的孩子如何拼写单词，“那是在、我们、一起、读、的时候。”

“哦。”

“是的，哦。”

那种感觉又回来了——哈利再也抑制不住脸上的笑意。“让我先收拾一下，然后我们可以一起坐在壁炉旁边看书。你想留下来吃晚饭吗? ”

汤姆留下来了。

第二天，汤姆也留下来吃晚饭了。接着是第三天、第四天......直到他终于放弃了读书的借口，光明正大地来和哈利讨论那些让他恼火的新闻和文章，或是交流他最近读到的魔法理论。而哈利也开始频繁出入汤姆的公寓，在对方废寝忘食的时候给他带点吃的，或者咨询一些魔药方面的问题。这样的生活很......美好。是一种哈利做梦也想不到的美好。

这是哈利第一次希望暑假不要结束。


	8. Part8. 生日

8-生日

势在必得直球X天然直球www

童年:

哈利小时候收到过的生日礼物(他记得的那些)可以总结如下: 一只达利的旧袜子，一个回形针，一个兔子布偶被扯下的头，一把新牙刷，一把有缺口的旧梳子，以及一块破损的橡皮擦。

除了牙刷和橡皮擦，他没有留下任何一个礼物。

只有达利和那些幸运地没有出生在暑假的孩子有资格享受生日歌——对哈利来说，那首歌欢快的旋律就是对他最深刻的嘲讽。

不过在某种程度上，哈利认为自己也很幸运。因为哪怕他的生日是在上学期间，也没有人会想到要给他唱歌。

毕竟达利早就确保了这一点。

霍格沃茨:

“你很幸运，你的生日是在暑假，”六年级的时候，汤姆对哈利说道——他们正坐在通常的位置上，等待复活节结束。

哈利这次没有反驳他。“为什么这么说? ”

“没有人会因为你的生日和某个节日在同一天而同情你，也没有人会以此为借口而忘记你。”

这句话深深地刺痛了哈利。他想象着自己也生活在一个没有人喜欢他的地方，一个所有人都以庆祝新年为借口无视他的生日的地方。至少在德思礼家，没有人会故意假装在哈利的生日那天有更重要的事情要做——如果他们坚持要在那天庆祝圣塞西莉亚封圣日或者其他什么节日，哈利可能早就受不了了。

“如果那些人真的忘了，那丢脸的也是他们自己，”哈利平静地说，“毕竟你是个相当令人难忘的家伙，汤姆。”

汤姆最近总是用这种眼神看着他，仿佛哈利是一个有待解决的谜团——一个值得他细细品味的谜团。他一直看着哈利，就像哈利对他也很重要似的。

但哈利有自知之明——他很确定自己只是个无关紧要的存在。

“你也是，”汤姆有些唐突地说，估计是出于礼貌吧。哈利一直觉得对方试图在他面前维持形象的样子很可爱，尽管哈利更喜欢他气急败坏的样子。

哈利翻了个白眼。“当然。”

“我是指天文学上来说！我出生在12月31日，而你出生在7月31日......我们之间相隔了6个月。虽然我比你更优秀，但如果我是由于我的星盘而令人难忘的话，那么你也一样......因为我们出生的日期相互环绕......就像双子星一样......由引力连接在一起。”

这意想不到的优美比喻让哈利感觉嘴里发干。

汤姆微微皱起了眉头，“你不喜欢这个说法。”

“不，不是，我很喜欢。我只是......没想到你对我的评价这么高。”

“毕竟你是唯一一个跟得上我的人。当然这并不意味着你和我是对等的，这只是一个事实而已。”

哈利坏笑着看向他。“但你不是刚刚才把我们比作双子星吗？恕我直言，汤姆，那就意味着我们具有同等的质量、同等的才智、同等的个人魅力......”

“哦，闭嘴吧!”

“我做不到，谁让我们现在已经因为引力被绑在一起了。你永远也别想甩掉我了! ”

在下午剩下的时间里，哈利和汤姆互相追逐，你来我往地向对方投掷咒语，并向所有遇到的人坚称他们正在进行一场致命的决斗，以此决定谁是最优秀的巫师。

但两个人脸上的微笑暴露了他们真正的想法。

现在:

在过去的半个小时里，汤姆一直在哈利背后盯着他。对方的视线让哈利开始感到有些无所适从。他在尝试绘制一幅巨大的禁林风景画，但总是想往上面画一只猫头鹰......还有一条蛇......哈利知道自己真的不应该在所有的作品里加上猫头鹰和蛇；这份执着很烦人，但他就是无法停止。

当哈利听到汤姆又开始叹息时，他有些无奈地放下了画笔。“到底是什么事让你这么烦躁? ”

汤姆皱着眉头看着他。

“现在是7月21日。”

“所以......? ”就哈利所知，这并不是什么重要的日子。

汤姆的脸色又暗了几分。

“你想要什么?”

“呃......你是指我的人生目标？这可是一个相当宽泛的问题，汤姆......”

“如果让你选出这个世界上最能带给你快乐的事物，你会选什么? ”

“嗯，海德薇总是让我很开心......”

“不，必须是某样你还没有的东西。什么会让你快乐? ”

“比如......飞行? 教书? 绘画? 我的朋友们? ”

汤姆看上去简直要把自己的头发揪下来了。“我不是这个意思......你的生活中有没有感到过缺少什么？你有什么渴望或者需要的东西吗? ”

“这个......应该没有？我以前确实有过那种感觉，但自从我再次见到你，和你一起教书，去彼此家里玩......怎么说呢，就好像你已经填补了我生命里的那份空白一样。”哈利半开玩笑地说，但这也绝对是他的真心话。他知道汤姆并不在乎哈利是怎么看待自己的，而且说不定这家伙早就知道了。

汤姆被冻住般僵立在座位上，接着发出了一阵仿佛被人扼住喉咙的叹息声。

“呃......汤姆......? 你还好吗?”

对方突然从椅子上站了起来，快步向壁炉冲去。“我得走了。”

“哦，哎，等等，先......”汤姆几乎是跳进了火焰中，“别走...... ?”

房间里的沉默仿佛在嘲笑哈利的困惑。

XXX

在接下来的几天里，汤姆一直表现得很奇怪。他总是带着这种难以解读的表情盯着哈利，还经常在不经意间碰触哈利的手腕和肩膀。他的眼神让哈利不禁产生了某种希望——而希望是危险的。

最好还是不要去想它。

但是汤姆总是有办法破坏哈利的计划。

尤其是在哈利的生日那天，汤姆出现在他的家里，并将一把钥匙交到了哈利手里。

“这是......”哈利有些犹豫地说，“什么? ”

“我公寓的钥匙。以及......”汤姆补充道，“如果你愿意的话，也是我们未来共同的家的钥匙。”

哈利瞪大了双眼看着他。

“搬来和我一起住，”汤姆走近了一步，“因为你，哈利·詹姆·波特，也同样填补了我生命里的那份空白。”

哈利手中的钥匙掉了下去。


	9. Part9. 你还记得吗？

小学:

四年级的时候，哈利和汤姆又被分到了同一个班级——但这次，达力和他的小团体也在。

这个结果令哈利感到十分紧张。汤姆虽然确实会恐吓同学，但基本上都是为了报复其他人对他的轻视。如果你不去招惹汤姆，他也不会来招惹你。事实上，如果你对他比较友善的话...... 他也会对你礼貌相待（至少他对哈利是这样）。和达力相比，汤姆甚至还挺......讨人喜欢的。

不知为何，哈利觉得如果让汤姆看到达力欺负自己的话，他和汤姆之间的关系（虽然他也不确定那是什么关系）就会发生不可逆转的改变。汤姆也会开始对哈利敬而远之......就像其他人一样......

虽然哈利不会把汤姆称为朋友......但他对哈利来说依然是一个特别的存在，可以带给哈利以前从来没有体验过的心情——他们会在早上和放学的时候互相打招呼；只有他知道汤姆喜欢偷偷喂院子里的小蛇，也只有他能被汤姆允许靠近那些蛇。

哈利以前从来没遇到过可以这样交流的对象——更不用说是像汤姆这样的人了。他不敢贸然定义自己和汤姆的关系，更不敢过于沉迷其中。

“如果我是一条蛇就好了,”哈利趴在草地上，对着正在晒太阳的小蛇们喃喃道。他小心翼翼地不去打扰他们，只是在阳光下守望着那两条蛇。“或者是一只鸟也行。生活肯定会轻松很多......”

“所以这个怪胎还想变成一条虫子? ！天啊，哪怕对你这种人来说，这也是个新鲜事。”一个比夜晚还要黑暗的阴影笼罩在了哈利和小蛇们身上。

哈利立刻站了起来，在达力注意到那两条小蛇之前挡住了他的视线。“你来这里干什么。你不是应该忙着到处欺负人吗?”那是达力除了哈利狩猎以外最喜欢的娱乐活动。通常情况下，哈利现在应该已经跑走了，但那样会把小蛇们暴露在达力面前。

而对方偏偏在这个时候表现出了惊人的洞察力，“你后面藏了什么东西? !”

他把哈利推到一边。

“不!”看到达力的视线落在那两条正毫无防备地打着盹儿的小蛇身上，哈利惊恐地喊道。

达力立刻厌恶地向后退了一步。“真恶心！你这个小杂种！居然还真的藏了蛇？你有什么打算，放它们去咬人吗？去死吧!”他抬起脚，想要狠狠踩烂那两条可怜的小蛇。

哈利感到大脑一片空白。

他拼尽全力把达力扑倒在地；哪怕对方开始对他拳打脚踢，哈利也没有松手。他拼尽全力去祈祷、去许愿——就像他飞上屋顶那次一样，就像他把老师的头发变成蓝色那次一样。

把他们送到安全的地方去，让他们离开这里！不能让他们受伤！

就在达力把哈利从身上推开的那一刻，两条蛇凭空消失了。

当达力看到空无一物的地面时，他一脸惊恐地转身瞪视哈利。“你、是你做了什么！你让我以为那里有蛇！”

哈利没有机会去争辩这个指责听起来有多么荒谬（尽管在他内心深处的某个地方，哈利知道自己确实做了什么，但他不敢在这件事上想太多）——反正达力也并不在乎事实究竟是什么。

最终，浑身是伤的哈利被送到了医务室。最糟糕的是，在达力被停学的时候，他在家里享受到了国王一般的待遇。而哈利呢？哈利被锁在橱柜里。

男孩蜷缩在黑暗狭窄的空间里，希望无论他把他的小蛇送到了哪里，他们现在都安全了。

（总有一天，汤姆会告诉哈利，那两条蛇在他祈祷后立刻出现在了汤姆的课桌上。总有一天，汤姆会告诉哈利，小蛇们向他诉说了哈利的魔法、哈利的勇气。总有一天，当他们都长大了，离开了霍格沃茨，汤姆会告诉哈利，他是怎样把达力逼到墙角，威胁对方如果敢再伤害哈利，汤姆就把他变成石头，然后磨成粉末倒进垃圾桶里。

过去的哈利还不知道这些事。

但总有一天，他会知道的。）

霍格沃茨:

在他们快毕业的时候，整个霍格沃茨都发现了汤姆是个蛇佬腔。哈利对此很是诧异。他一直以为这是一个众所周知的事实——毕竟那些斯莱特林总是恭敬地称呼汤姆为继承人什么的。他只知道可以和蛇说话的能力和斯莱特林有关，但并没有多想。哈利更好奇格兰芬多是否可以和狮子说话，拉文克劳是否可以和鸟说话，赫奇帕奇是否可以和獾说话——但显然他们都做不到......

大家对这件事的反应可以说是两极分化。斯莱特林们对汤姆的尊崇更明显了（虽然他们本来也没有遮遮掩掩），但其他三个学院的人都一脸戒备地试图远离汤姆。老师们则小心翼翼地观察他。在哈利看来，这些人的态度简直不可理喻——而这一切仅仅是因为凯特尔伯恩教授在神奇动物保护课上带来了火灰蛇，然后汤姆不自觉地说出了蛇佬腔。

从汤姆当时惊讶的表情判断，他也没想到自己的能力居然还能用在火灰蛇身上。

这件事像野火一样迅速传遍了整个学校。

罗恩和赫敏甚至特意把哈利拉到一边（后来居然连纳威也加入了进来），询问他是否知道汤姆对他有什么企图。

“你们都太可笑了!”哈利难以置信地看着他们。“没错，汤姆是个傲慢无礼、刻薄又差劲的家伙，但这不代表仅仅因为他会和蛇说话，他的本性就是邪恶的！顺便一说，我最喜欢蛇了！大家都误会他们了，蛇其实一点也不阴险。他们只是喜欢抱团取暖而已，大多数蛇甚至都是无害的!”

这是哈利第一次对朋友大喊大叫，更是他第一次在公共场合这样做。在其他人迷惑和不满的目光中，哈利逃走了。

（但他没有注意到，汤姆讶异的视线一直跟随着他。）

XXX

之后，汤姆在天文塔上找到了他。他们是那么相似，总是选择避开人群，寻求群星和天空的安慰。哈利想永远翱翔于天际。汤姆则想统治这片天空，将这个渺小的世界踩在脚下。

但是和哈利在一起的时候，汤姆的思绪总是会平缓很多。如果这个世界上只有汤姆和哈利两个人，永远生活在一座高塔里，听上去......似乎也不错。

(那么为何他总是无法主动开口？无法上前拉住对方的手？)

哈利正蜷缩在窗边——在汤姆常坐的位置旁边。他不用抬头，就知道汤姆来了。

“我不会道歉的,”哈利说道，“我是认真的。”

汤姆知道。

但是他不明白。汤姆从来都搞不懂哈利。他不明白为何对方总是能说出他最想听的话；为何当哈利不在的时候，他就会感觉心里空落落的。哈利是汤姆的，但汤姆从来不会要求哈利成为他的。他不想听到哈利的回答。

如果他们真的像星球般因为引力而互相吸引，那么他们也同样因为引力而互相排斥，总是保持着一定的距离。仿佛一旦汤姆和哈利越过那条看不见的线，他们的世界就会粉碎一样。汤姆明白如果想要改变这个状况，他就必须改变自己——但在知道哈利的答案之前，他绝对不会首先迈出那一步。

“你不怕我吗?”汤姆问道。哈利一直不知道蛇佬腔代表着什么，而汤姆也不想和他解释。不知为何，哈利在他面前转身离开的画面令他感到难以忍受——他不会允许那样的事情发生。这也是为什么汤姆从来没有要求蛇怪去杀人，因为哈利也在学校里。但现在......现在哈利知道了。

那双夺人心魄的绿眸终于转向了他。哈利眨了眨眼睛，有些困惑地看着他。“什么？我当然不怕,”这样说着，男孩露出了一个微笑——一个令他呼吸一窒的微笑。除了哈利，没有人会对汤姆这样笑。除了哈利，没有人会这样珍视他——仅仅因为他是汤姆，而无关他身上的力量。“我不是说过吗，我最喜欢蛇了。”

某个词触动了汤姆的心弦。他发现自己希望当哈利说出那个词时，想到的不是蛇，而是某个特定的东西——某个特定的人。

于是，就在这一瞬间，汤姆突然明白了。

“......我也喜欢。”汤姆低声说道，和哈利相视一笑。

但他知道自己和哈利所说的，是完全不同的“喜欢”。

现在:

汤姆让钥匙漂浮在他们中间，颇有耐心地望着哈利。

相对的，哈利看上去似乎要崩溃了。

“我......你的意思不会是......你不会真的是在问我能不能搬去和你一起住吧?”

汤姆的眼神回答了这个问题。

“可是......可是我们不是互相讨厌吗!”哈利不假思索地说出了那个熟悉的借口，那个他和汤姆总是用来敷衍他人的词语——那是只属于哈利和汤姆的咒语，帮助他们避开别人窥探的视线。

但这一次，汤姆没有配合他。那双深灰色的眼睛只是温和地看着他——那是汤姆每次看向哈利时都会露出的眼神......

“真的是这样吗，哈利?”

他只能无措地看着对方，嗫嚅着说不出话。汤姆再次向他伸出手——钥匙已经又飞回到了男人手里。如果哈利能接受就好了——接受汤姆的钥匙。接受汤姆的手。

“汤姆......”哈利踌躇地说，“你......爱我吗?”他的声音在说到“爱”这个词时显得有些沙哑——他不敢抱有希望，不敢相信会有人选择哈利。

汤姆又走近了一步。他没有碰触哈利，因为他知道自己还没有得到许可。但他的视线——饥渴又热切的视线——一刻也没有离开过哈利的脸庞。

“那不是显而易见的吗?”

“但是你从来没有告诉过我——”

“你不记得了吗?”

而哈利......

哈利记得。

每一次，当哈利送给汤姆一份礼物、一个微笑、一次简单的问候的时候，当哈利为他辩护的时候，当哈利用自己顽固的道德感和汤姆的傲慢对抗的时候，当他们搭档施展魔法的时候——人们总是小声议论着，感叹这是一对多么古怪的竞争对手。但是每一次，哈利都会陪在他身边。哈利总是用行动诉说着“我爱你”，又带着“我知道这只是一厢情愿”的自嘲。

但每一次，当汤姆对他回以微笑的时候，当汤姆接受哈利作为他的搭档的时候，当汤姆回赠礼物给他的时候，当汤姆在那些孤独的假期里陪伴他的时候，当汤姆从他的壁炉里走出来的时候，当汤姆和哈利一起阅读那些幼稚的儿童小说的时候，还有汤姆珍重收藏的每一幅哈利的画作，每一次看向哈利的眼神......

又何尝不是在诉说同样的感情呢。

他看着汤姆，犹豫着，想象着——我真的可以接受吗？我们真的能在一起吗？还有那么多问题横阻在他们之间——哈利和汤姆截然不同的道德观，那些汤姆偷偷使用的黑魔法，以及哈利因为德思礼一家而不敢相信自己值得被爱的事。

但有时候，引力就是你从天空坠落时，那个指引你的道标。

有时候，引力从来都不是厌恶，而是爱意。

哈利接受了汤姆的手。

他们之间早已无需多言。

汤姆缓缓抬起他们相牵的手，轻轻吻上了哈利的手背。

未来:

第二天，汤姆和哈利一起去看新房子，两只手依然交织在一起。

在接下来的几十年里，尽管他们之间还是争吵不断，但汤姆总是确保哈利能一直感受到自己是被爱着的——

就像他一直爱着汤姆那样。

（完）


End file.
